Mas de ti
by Hinikuna
Summary: Aya ha estado teniendo sueños extraños que no puede comentarle a nadie. Kou solo le interesa mantener relaciones superficiales de una noche. ¿Cruzarían caminos estos dos que ocultan tantos secretos? ¿Habrá algo mas que odio en sus corazones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, vengo con otro fic de uno de mis anime favoritos. Esta historia se va a contar desde dos puntos de vista distintos, que van a estar marcados por el nombre antes de que empiece el texto. Espero que les guste y comenten. **

**Aya**

_El sudor me resbalaba por el pecho, trazando un camino desde mi estómago y descendiendo hasta perderse entre mis piernas. Recubría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel, haciéndome sentir terriblemente acalorada pero sin que me importara. Ya nada me importaba una vez que había llegado a ese punto, el momento en el cual lo único que mi mente era capaz de procesar, era porque ese par de caderas que se estrellaban contra las mías no podían moverse más rápido, más fuerte. _

- _Por favor… - rogué, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón – más. _

_Cada nervio en mi interior pedía a gritos por una liberación que no había sentido nunca pero de la que estaba segura sería magnífica. Mi cuerpo prometía gloria y yo necesitaba experimentarla con urgencia. _

_Para dejar mi punto claro y perfectamente entendible, llevé mis manos hacia el cuerpo que se movía sobre el mío, y haciendo presión sobre la baja espalda, le urgí a que se enterrara más profundo en mi interior. Él no tardó en comprender mi indirecta, y de inmediato apuró el ritmo de sus estocadas, dejándome absolutamente perdida en el placer. _

"_Un poco más…", canturreaba una voz en mi interior, "Solo un poco más..." _

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir a 1000 km por hora, mi respiración haciéndose cada vez más y más difícil, mientras sentía la dulce liberación tan cerca, tan cerca…casi a mi alcance…_

Pero esta nunca llegó.

Desperté de repente sobre mi cama, rodeada de sábanas sudorosas y desordenadas, probablemente gracias a que me había movido como una posesa durante gran parte de la noche. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y la respiración irregular en mis pulmones.

A cualquiera le habría sorprendido esta faceta mía, ya que por lo general yo era la viva imagen de la conducta perfecta. No fumaba ni tomaba, o me escapaba de clases, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicos de mi edad. Me esforzaba en ser un ejemplo a seguir, y en lo posible que no se notaran mis errores. La gente me temía y respetaba, y así lo prefería. Pero estos sueños eran definitivamente mi punto débil. Alteraban completamente mi comportamiento y me hacían sentirme como una hipócrita cuando le chillaba a Akira o Kengo por su actitud irresponsable. ¿Cómo podía gritarles cuando yo terminaba haciendo este tipo de cosas?

Suspiré audiblemente, y me rodeé con los brazos, sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones que nunca estaba demasiado contenta por sentir, pero que de todos modos, no me daban tregua a la hora de embargarme.

Sin falta, siempre después de estos sueños terminaba sintiéndome asquerosa conmigo misma, como si hubiera hecho algo malo o decepcionado a alguien. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque no podía tener control sobre mis sueños, y eso que lo había intentado, sin éxito alguno. Me recriminaba sin parar por ser como una gata en celo, deseando y pensando nada más que sexo aun en la inconsciencia, y eso que todavía era virgen. Ya estaba claro que las hormonas me matarían algún dia.

Por otro lado (y esta es la parte que prefería no pensar) no podía evitar sentirme completa y absolutamente frustrada. Cada noche mi subconsciente creaba escenarios tentadores, y que lograban explotar mis sentidos, hasta el punto en que olvidaba completamente cual era la realidad, y dejaba de importarme si volvía a ella o no. Mi cuerpo se hundía en el placer más perfecto que había sentido nunca, elevándose cada vez más alto, hasta casi tocar el mismo cielo. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba en las puertas del éxtasis más puro…todo se terminaba y yo despertaba en mi propia cama, sola.

No se lo admitiría a nadie nunca (apenas si me lo podía admitir a mí misma), pero ya estaba harta. No importaba que tan maravillosos fueran aquellos sueños, no me servía de nada si me dejaban con las ganas. Si me dejaban deseando más.

_"Realmente soy un animal", _pensé, tapándome la cara con las manos. No había nadie en mi habitación que pudiera verme, y dudaba que mi familia entrara a mi cuerpo a chequear que todo estuviera en orden, pero aún así, no podía soportar el hecho de que mi rostro estuviera rojo con vergüenza por lo que había soñado. Si dejaba que estos meros sueños me afectasen, estaría dejando a entender que me importaban, que me preocupaban, y eso era inaceptable. Yo no le tenía miedo a algunas ilusiones falsas, así que no las reconocería como enemigos hacia mi persona, aunque tuviera que ocultarlo por el resto de mi vida.

Sintiéndome más calmada, me levanté de la cama de un salto y me dirigí hacia el baño. Debía ser bastante temprano, ya que no podía ver el sol por la ventana todavía, y sin embargo, yo estaba con toda la energía del mundo.

Mirando mi cara en el espejo sobre la pared, agradecí de nuevo que nadie pudiera verme, ya que mi estado físico era realmente degradante. Mis labios estaban hinchados, probablemente de tanto mordérmelos para reprimir los gemidos, mi pelo pegado a la frente con una gruesa capa de sudor, y mi pijama arrugado, semi caído sobre un hombro. Pero lo peor era sin duda mis ojos. Mi par de ojos marrón oscuro que ahora estaban nublados con deseo, esperando la continuación de aquel sueño que nunca ocurriría. Deseando esa liberación que había tenido casi al alcance de mis dedos.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada del cristal, sintiendo los inicios de un ataque de rabia embargarme. ¿Pero que le costaba a mi mente tener sueños normales? ¿Por qué tenían que ser puras escenas sexuales que me dejaban tan rara y confundida? Probablemente hasta el día en que saciara mis apetitos, no conocería la respuesta.

Me incliné sobre el lavabo y me lavé la cara, suspirando de puro gozo al sentir el agua fría sobre mi piel sobrecalentada. Decidí que una ducha helada me haría sentir mucho mejor y me quitaría la mente de aquel tema tan delicado (al menos por un rato). Me sonreí a mi misma ante mi plan, y procedí a quitarme la ropa, adorando el aire fresco sobre mi piel. Una vez bajo el agua, me sentí infinitamente más tranquila, más relajada y cómoda en mi propia piel. Con cuidado y sin apuro alguno, me lavé todo rincón de mi cuerpo, intentando quitarme una suciedad que sabía que no estaba ahí, pero que sin embargo, igual me molestaba. Para cuando hube terminado, estaba prácticamente reluciente y pude volver a la cama con más dignidad que antes.

Al recostarme, sentí el cansancio apoderarse de mi mente y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sueño poco a poco me consumiera. No estaba preocupada por soñar de nuevo, usualmente este tipo de sueños solo ocurrían una vez por noche, a veces ni siquiera se manifestaban, por lo que no estaba preocupada en absoluto. Es más, una vez despierta y consiente, apenas si podía recordarlos después de 10 minutos.

Ni aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas podía recordar más que meras sensaciones, como una caricia o un beso, y ni que hablar del rostro de quien me tocaba. Aquel siempre sería un misterio, no sabía si porque ni mi propia mente quería darle una cara, o si solo lo olvidaba al despertar como todo lo demás. En fin, nunca había podido enterarme quien me enloquecía en sueños. ¿Era el mismo hombre, o muchos distintos? Realmente no tenía forma de saberlo, ni me interesaba llegar a aquella conclusión. Él estaba bien en las sombras de mi mente, muchas gracias.

_ "Ya está, tengo que dejar de pensar en esto", _me dije, decidida a volver a dormirme, esta vez en un sueño tranquilo. No me hacía bien pensar estas cosas y lo sabía, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. ¿Me gustaría ponerle cara a aquel hombre? ¿Saber quien se escondía en las sombras?

_"No, eso solo lo complicaría todo"_, me aseguré, bostezando contra mi almohada. Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar hasta dormirme.

* * *

**Kou **

Llevé el cigarrillo a mis labios y le di una buena calada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del humo en mi boca antes de dejarlo salir con un suspiro suave.

- Estuvo bien, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó una voz ligeramente chillona a mi lado.

Me giré hacia mi izquierda y fingí mi mejor sonrisa a la chica desnuda que estaba recostada a mi lado. Era probablemente una de las chicas más lindas que habían pasado por mi cama, rubia, de cabello lacio y suave que caía en una cascada perfecta hasta la altura de sus caderas, ojos azules, piel de porcelana y un cuerpo por el que mucha gente mataría. Creía haberla escuchado decir en algún punto de la noche, que era aspirante a modelo, o que ya lo era, o quizás me lo había imaginado, ya ni sabía. No me había enfocado tanto en escucharla, si no que había preferido sacarle la ropa lo más pronto posible. Me consideraba afortunado de poder recordar su nombre, después de tantas horas.

- Por supuesto que estuvo bien, conmigo nunca puedes equivocarte, dulzura – dije en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella sonrío y se acercó para besarme. Francamente yo ya estaba un tanto harto y no esperaba más para que se largara de mi casa. Puede sonar un poco brusco, pero es que pierdo el interés muy rápido y no me interesa fingir estar en una situación que no es real. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que después de esta noche yo no volvería a llamarla, y si me la encontraba por la calle, no recordaría su cara. Me había propuesto el desafío de seducirla esta noche en el bar, la había conseguido y me la había follado, casi siendo la situación demasiado fácil para mi gusto. Ella había caído como un animalillo a mis pies, demasiado cegada por mi apariencia y mi personalidad atrayente como para negarse. Y una vez que el ciclo se había completado, ya no tenía ningún interés en seguir alargando nuestras horas juntos. ¿Realmente cual era el sentido?

Cuando nos separamos, ella respiraba con dificultad, pero yo apenas había perdido el aliento. Al notar lo poco receptivo que yo me encontraba, algo en su mirada pareció cambiar, en sus ojos hubo un click y supe que entendió. Comprendió que ella había tomado el papel de la chica que se acuesta con un extraño de un bar, y que ahora no tiene derecho a esperar nada de mí, porque yo no le prometí nada. Lo supe y me alegré, así no tendría nada que explicarle.

- Bien… bueno, creo que me voy entonces – masculló ella por lo bajo, como esperando que yo le rogara que se quedara.

_"Ni en tus más dulces sueños, princesa", _pensé.

- Si, creo que es buena idea, tengo que levantarme temprano hoy.

Ella asintió y supo que mentía, que le estaba dando una excusa barata, pero de todos modos no dijo nada, quizás un poco agradecida de que no le estaba echando en cara que no quería volver a verla.

En silencio ella se vistió, y yo me recubrí las caderas con una sábana. Tomando el cigarrillo de nuevo, la acompañé hasta la puerta y la abrí para ella. Le ofrecí otra sonrisa mientras ella atravesaba el umbral principal y me hacía un gesto con la mano para despedirse. Creí ver un cierto atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera ahondar mucho en el tema. Sin una pizca de remordimiento volví a la cama y me terminé el cigarrillo, apagándolo contra el cenicero cuando no quedaba mas que la colilla.

Mi mente derivó antes de permitirme conciliar el sueño, pero no sobre la despampanante rubia que había echado casi a patadas de mi casa hacía no más de 15 minutos, ni sobre la increíble sesión de sexo realizada horas antes. No, mi mente me recordaba a las parejas felices que uno ve caminando mano a mano por la calle, besándose y abrazándose como si no necesitaran nada mas que el uno al otro. Me hacía recordar y al mismo tiempo preguntarme si existiría alguien en el mundo que me hiciera desear esas cursilerías.

Probablemente no la había, pero no lastimaba soñar.


	2. Chapter 2

**No se si hay mucha gente que lee esta historia, pero a los que si la leen, perdon que hace mucho que no subo nada. La conexión a internet se me rompió y no podía conectarme, ademas pasé por un tiempo en que no tenía ni idea como seguir este fic. Creo que estoy inspirada de nuevo, pero si pueden escribanme algun comentario, que eso me inspiraría mucho. Bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. **

**Aya **

- ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porque mierda fue? – gritó Akira mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos en el lugar que le había golpeado, y se alejaba de mí lo más que podía, para evitarse otro golpe.

Sinceramente, Akira podía ser un chico con una fuerza abismal y un coraje que no poseían muchos, pero a la hora de enfrentarse a mí, dejaba de ser tan poderoso. No iría tan lejos como para decir que el tipo estaba asustado de mí, pero me respetaba, estaba claro. Yo era de las pocas personas que lo enfrentaba cara a cara, y no me dejaba intimidar por sus amenazas.

Por lo general él era una persona muy reservada, odiaba depender de los demás y que se preocuparan por él. La gente por lo general lo dejaba solo debido a su carácter malhumorado, pero conmigo era otro caso. A mí no me importaba cuanta fuerza bruta tuviera que ejercer, o cuantas amenazas tuviera que declarar, me rehusaba a dejar que mantuviera su comportamiento irresponsable.

- Por no saludarme como se debe – declaré, medio en broma, medio enserio. Realmente odiaba que los chicos no fueran educados.

Akira puso los ojos en blanco, pero de todos modos murmuró un "Hola, Aya" por lo bajo.

- Así esta mejor – declaré con una sonrisa, y girando sobre mis talones miré a Kengo al otro lado de la habitación – Y ahora tú…

El aludido subió los brazos en señal de rendición y me saludó alegremente, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero que a mí me bastó. Kengo era otro imprudente más, que a pesar de no ser tan agresivo como su amigo, lograba irritarme hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, era mucho más cooperativo y por lo general no requería demasiado esfuerzo hacerlo comportarse.

- Listo, ¿era tan difícil? Shirogane no lo hace ver tan complicado, ¿verdad chicos?

El hombre de cabello blanco me sonrió desde la otra punta de la mesa sobre la que estábamos sentados y habló con voz gentil:

- Siempre es un placer verte, Aya.

Tanto Akira como Kengo hicieron una mueca e imitaron su voz sedosa a modo de burla. Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su inmadurez.

La verdad es que a veces me costaba mucho entender como un hombre hecho y derecho como Shirogane, tan dulce con absolutamente todo el mundo, y paciente como nadie que había conocido nunca, podía relacionarse con un bueno para nada como Akira. Este último era terco, antipático y bastante agresivo, todo lo contrario a su compañero.

_O ahora es más exacto decir "pareja", _pensé mientras veía a ambos interactuar. Hacía poco me había dado cuenta que su relación había hecho un cambio radical. Akira ya no evadía los intentos de Shirogane por abrazarlo o tocarlo sutilmente, sino que se sonrojaba ligeramente y aceptaba los toques ligeros. Y ciertamente, Shirogane parecía mucho más feliz cuando la respuesta de su compañero era positiva.

Además, ya había visto varias veces a la parejita besándose en rincones oscuros cuando creían que nadie los veía, y podía afirmar con bastante seguridad que ambos disfrutaban bastante de su compañía mutua.

_Pero eso es ahondar demasiado en asuntos que no me incumben, _pensé, sin querer imaginarme que más harían ellos dos en la intimidad. Realmente no quería saberlo.

- Disculpen por la tardanza – anunció una voz masculina desde la puerta, pero a juzgar por el tono, no estaba para nada arrepentido.

Kou, quien recién se había dignado en mostrar su presencia, tenía el aspecto de haber tenido tanto la mejor noche de su vida, como la peor. Sus ojos, por lo general azul claro, tenían profundas bolsas negras a causa del cansancio, y su pelo parecía un tanto despeinado, como si no hubiera tenido el tiempo o las ganas de arreglarse.

- Tarde de nuevo, que actitud más extraña de tu parte – comenté sarcásticamente.

Él no pareció molesto por mi comentario, sino que se lo tomó como un coqueteo (lo cual no había sido para nada mi intención), y me sonrió de forma pícara antes de responder:

- Siempre podrías dormir en mi cama y ayudarme a despertarme más temprano por las mañanas, me ayudaría mucho.

Yo enrojecí y apreté los puños ante su descaro. Nunca estaba mas enojada como cuando hablaba con él. De todos los hombres que rodeaban mi vida, Kou era sin duda el más desubicado, pervertido e incorregible. Él sabía que yo no caía rendida con palabrería cursi o una sonrisa seductora, porque yo podía ver a través de su acto vacío e inútil. Él lo sabía y aún así me hablaba como a las chicas que eran atraídas por él como un imán, incapaz de resistirse o actuar de forma racional. Él lo sabía, y lo hacía de todos modos para hacerme enojar.

- Eres un cerdo – declaré, sintiendo verdadero asco de tenerlo tan cerca.

- No es la opinión general, te lo aseguro.

Acto seguido, me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí mis mejillas arder de pura furia. Me levanté para dejarle el ojo morado y cerrado de forma permanente, cuando un brazo me detuvo a mitad de camino.

- Bueno, ya basta – declaró Shirogane, con su voz suave y aterciopelada de siempre, pero con un matiz inconfundiblemente firme – No se maten entre ustedes.

Reconociendo que el hombre tenía razón, dejé que me guiara de nuevo hasta mi silla, pero en ningún momento dejé de fulminar con la mirada a Kou, queriendo que ardiera en el asiento.

- Bueno - comenzó a decir Shirogane, tomando rápidamente el mando para que no hubiera tiempo de más peleas – la idea es dividirnos en grupos para registrar la ciudad por Kokuchis, ya que ha habido mucha actividad últimamente y creo que podrían haber algunas fisuras en el lado de la luz.

- ¿Por qué es necesario dividirnos en grupos? ¿No es mas fácil si vamos por separado? Así podríamos cubrir mas terreno – pregunté, centrando toda mi atención en la conversación.

- Porque si sucede algún ataque de improvisto, es mejor estar más preparados – contestó Kou sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Yo volví la cabeza para mirarlo con cara de rabia, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en actitud que podía parecer un tanto caprichosa, pero sin que me importara.

- Creo que estamos bastante preparados para enfrentar cualquier tipo de ataque.

Kou pareció verme de repente, y sus ojos parecieron más concentrados que nunca. Se inclinó hacia adelante para poder hablarme directamente a la cara y contestó con un tono de voz de superioridad:

- No hables sobre cosas que no sabes, cariño, si vienen a atacarte una horda de esos monstruos de las sombras, vas a desear haber tenido a alguien a tu lado.

- Puedo cuidarme sola – exclamé con verdadera molestia – y no vuelvas a decirme "cariño".

El hombre a mi lado sonrió de forma despreocupada pero no volvió a responderme, sabiendo que ya había logrado tocarme una fibra sensible, por lo que su objetivo ya estaba cumplido. Barajé la posibilidad de bajarle todos los dientes de un solo golpe y borrarle la sonrisa de la cara (realmente quería hacerlo), pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Shirogane volvió a detenerme.

- No vamos a ir por separado y es definitivo – declaró – odio admitirlo, Aya, pero Kou tiene razón, ir por ahí solo buscando pelea no es seguro. Nos sentiríamos todos mucho más tranquilos si fuéramos con un compañero.

Yo hice una mueca pero acepté que había algo de lógica en su razonamiento. Mi único consuelo era que Shirogane realmente odiaba admitir que Kou tenía razón. Después de todo, lo detestaba casi tanto como yo.

- Bien, si estamos todos de acuerdo, dividiremos los grupos – comentó Shirogane, ignorando nuestro enfrentamiento – Akira y yo iremos por un lado, y Kengo, Aya y Kou por el otro.

Yo me di la vuelta hacia él y lo miré con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía proponer que fuera en el mismo grupo con el tipo que más detestaba en el mundo, cuando nos había visto pelear hacía no más de un minuto? Nos íbamos a matar mutuamente.

- No me mires así, Aya. Akira y yo tenemos que ir juntos en un grupo porque tenemos algunos…asuntos que discutir – dijo con voz tranquila, reconfortante, aunque algo divertida.

No se me pasó por alto la cara enrojecida de Akira ni la mirada encendida en los ojos de Shirogane. Esos dos pensaban ponerse cómodos una vez que estuvieran solos y yo no quería estar cerca cuando eso pasara.

- Bien – declaré, bastante molesta con la situación, y poniéndome de pie caminé hasta la puerta – terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Esperé a que mis compañeros de equipo se pusieran de pie y me siguieran, y los tres salimos juntos al exterior. Yo mientras tanto esperaba que este tipo no me hiciera enojar lo suficiente como para verdaderamente matarlo.

* * *

**Kou **

- Otro – mascullé, apoyando el vaso vacío sobre la barra por quinta vez en lo que iba la noche.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Master, con su tono de voz tan gentil de siempre, intentando hacerme entrar la lógica en el craneo– ¿Por qué no lo terminas por hoy?

Yo subí la cabeza y lo miré con la expresión más asesina que supe dominar. Después de un minuto caí en la cuenta de que el tipo era ciego, por lo que estaba bastante difícil que pudiera entenderme si yo no hablaba. Suspiré en resignación e intenté calmarme para no comenzar a ladrar de furia.

- Yo decidiré cuando dar por terminada la noche, por ahora necesito otro trago.

Master se encogió de hombros en señal de aceptación y volvió a llenarme el vaso hasta el tope, antes de alejarse para ocuparse de otro cliente más, y posiblemente para alejarse de mí.

Yo levanté el vaso y me tomé la mitad del líquido ambarino de un saque, sintiendo el escozor en mi garganta pero agradándome la sensación.

- ¿Ahogando tus penas? – preguntó una voz familiar a mi lado.

Yo solté una risa seca y me giré para hablarle a Shirogane a la cara.

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que hago – respondí con voz molesta – ahogar mis penas porque cierta niñita me hizo pasar la tarde más insoportable de mi existencia, y mira que he vivido mucho.

El hombre a mi lado sonrió entretenido, ya que todo lo que me causara sufrimiento, para él era su diversión personal. Le había dicho varias veces ya, que no tenía por qué ser tan obvio respecto a su opinión hacia mí, pero él solo había respondido que no tenía nadie más de quien burlarse si no era de mí. Después de un tiempo dejé de insistir.

- ¿Por "niñita" puedo asumir que estas hablando de Aya?

- Si ese es el nombre de la niña demonio, entonces sí – contesté, volviendo a zamparme el trago hasta tragármelo todo.

- Te sorprendería saber que es una chica bastante dulce cuando la llegas a conocer.

Ante aquel comentario me di la vuelta hacia él y lo miré con verdadero asombro, preguntándome si por fin aquel tipo no había enloquecido. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Shirogane como para saber lo estable y centrado que era, la clase de persona que no pierde la cabeza con facilidad.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – dije, haciéndole una seña al dueño del bar para que me sirviera otro trago – esa chica saca lo peor de mí.

Shirogane puso los ojos en blanco y tomó con rapidez el vaso lleno que Master me había dejado, evitando así que yo pudiera alcanzarlo.

- No necesitas a nadie que saque tu peor lado, lo haces bien solo.

Yo me estiré para recuperar mi bebida, pero el tipo volvió evadirme de forma despreocupada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta lo que quería hacer.

- Me haces sonar como un monstruo – mascullé, rindiéndome al fin.

- No difiere tanto de la versión real.

Yo suspiré y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos, peinándome el pelo hacia atrás hasta apartarlo de mi cara.

- Sé que no soy un angelito – comencé a decir – puedo ser un mujeriego y un hijo de puta, pero nunca estoy en mi peor forma como cuando estoy con ella. ¡Me saca de quicio completamente!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó hoy cuando se fueron a registrar la ciudad? – preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco, para nada preocupado, solo divertido por la situación.

- Al principio ella nos ignoró a mí y a Kengo completamente, en especial a mí. Y después de un rato cuando me aburrí comencé a molestarla un poco para conseguir algún tipo de reacción…

En aquel punto Shirogane me interrumpió, y yo aproveché para quitarle el vaso que me había robado antes. Él no se inmutó y dijo:

- Eres un idiota, sabes que ella explota cuando la provocan, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo sonreí al recordar como la había hecho enojar hasta el punto en que su cara se puso roja y comenzó a gritarme de pura furia. Todo esa misma tarde.

- Es que no pude resistirme. Es tan…correcta, obstinada y molesta, que solo buscaba desbaratarla un poco, hacer que se enoje para que salga de su zona de comodidad.

- ¿Y que hiciste?

Di un trago de mi bebida, y volví a apoyarlo sobre la mesa.

- Le di una nalgada.

Shirogane, que había estado mirando a Akira desde la otra punta de la habitación, se giró para verme al oírme decir aquellas palabras. Con cara de que no me creía una sola palabra, me preguntó:

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí – contesté, antes de zamparme lo que quedaba de líquido en el vaso – no puedes creer lo enojada que estaba.

- Me lo imagino. Pero me cuesta creer que no te haya dejado un ojo morado.

- Solo porque me evité unos cuantos golpes, pero casi me rompe una condenada costilla, y todo por una broma sin importancia.

Shirogane volvió a reírse, probablemente debido a la imagen mental que debía haberse evocado, de mí mismo tirado en el suelo sosteniéndome el costado del cuerpo por el golpe que me había hecho una chica más pequeña que yo. Debía estarse muriendo de risa.

- Te lo buscaste – dijo él cuando paró de reírse.

- Puede ser, pero de todos modos, actúa como una fiera. Creí que iba a matarme.

- Debería haberlo hecho, eres un idiota.

Yo hice una mueca, pero acepté que probablemente el tipo tenía un poco de razón. Podía hacer esa clase de bromas con chicas que sabía caerían rendidas a mis pies, pero no con ella, ningún tipo de seducción funcionaba con ella. Y eso, no lo admitiría nunca, pero me molestaba a reventar.

¿Quién era ella para decidir que yo no valía mas que una bolsa de boxeo humana? ¿Por qué me trataba a mí como sus amigos idiotas? ¿Qué es lo que no veía en mí?

_Esto es estúpido,_ me dije, _ella es el diablo encarnado, ¿para que quiero más atención de su parte? _

Tenía claro que mis divagaciones eran una idiotez, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Me ponía de malas pensar que había una chica que yo no era capaz de seducir.

- La voy a hacer mía – declaré, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, y poniéndome de pie.

- Creo que deberías dejar de tomar, el alcohol te está afectando la cabeza – contestó Shirogane en tono bromista.

- No es broma, voy a seducirla y hacerla admitir que le gusta.

- Aya no es esa clase de chica, Kou.

- Pero yo soy esa clase de hombre indicado para el trabajo. Ya lo veras, te apuesto lo que sea, a que en dos semanas, ella es mía.

Shirogane pareció reflexionar sobre este punto. Creí que no aceptaría la apuesta, porque él era la clase de persona que ponía los sentimientos de las personas por encima de un estúpido juego. Por eso me sorprendió bastante cuando estiró la mano y estrechó la mía, aceptando el trato.

- Piensas que no lo lograré, ¿no es verdad?

- Creo que no tienes ni una chance.

_Ya lo veremos, _pensé.

Yo cuadré los hombros, decidido, y caminé hasta la mesa en la que ella se encontraba, en un rincón del bar. Esperaba que me gritara o me pateara por debajo de la mesa, pero nada más llegar me di cuenta que la chica estaba dormida, por lo que no podría atacarme con facilidad.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, en señal de decepción y miré hacia la barra donde se encontraba Shirogane. Él me sonreía con esa típica sonrisa falsa suya, la que me indicaba que disfrutaba de mi fracaso. No queriendo ver mas su cara, me senté en la silla frente a Aya, y me la quedé mirando, preguntándome que hacer ahora.

Claramente no podía seducirla si estaba dormida, por lo que era un obstáculo en mis planes. Pensé en despertarla, pero me imaginé que solo aumentaría sus ganas de matarme, y yo de todos modos estaba demasiado borracho como para poder hacer buena conversación. Decidí darlo por terminado por hoy e irme a casa a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, ella pareció reaccionar.

Emitió un gemido bajo, casi mudo, y tan de repente, que creí que me lo había imaginado. Pero un minuto después, comprendí que no lo había hecho, ya que ella repitió el sonido, ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

Yo miré hacia todos lados, preguntándome si alguien mas lo había oído, pero en esa parte del bar estaba casi vacío, por lo que probablemente solo yo lo había oído. Cuando me volteé para verla de nuevo, su rostro estaba intranquilo, perturbado. Me pregunté si estaría teniendo una pesadilla, pero cuando ella volvió a hacer aquel sonido y se removió un poco en el asiento, comprendí que el caso era completamente distinto.

No era una pesadilla espantosa lo que poblaba su mente, sino un sueño muy bueno, probablemente bastante placentero.

Me reí por lo bajo y me dediqué a mirarla, encontrando tan extraño de que una chica como ella, tan segura de si misma, y que se esforzaba por ser perfecta, tuviera esa clase de sueños. Nunca me lo habría visto venir, y lo más seguro es que le diera muchísima vergüenza.

_La chica tiene secretos, _pensé divertido.

Pasaron los minutos y le vi cambiar las expresiones, vi como la cara se le puso roja y los labios se le entreabrieron en unos jadeos casi desesperados. La vi tensarse y supe que estaba cerca, que la vería explotar en mil pedazos, aunque fuera solo en un sueño. Ya estaba imaginándome como la molestaría cuando despertara, cuando le dijera que conocía su secreto más oculto, lo imaginaba y disfrutaba solo con imaginarme su cara.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo casi en la cúspide, de repente despertó y enfocó los ojos directamente en mí, como si hubiera sentido mi presencia.

Yo quise desviar la cara, o fingir estar dormido para que ella pensara que no la había visto, pero me vi incapaz de apartar la mirada de la suya. Mientras ella se ponía de pie y se llevaba la mano a la boca, para tapar los gritos de vergüenza que seguro quería proferir, yo no pude hacer mas que sonreír de manera maliciosa. De repente, supe que la tenía exactamente donde la quería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente, acá les va el capítulo 3. Siendo sincera no estoy del todo contenta con él porque lo tuve que reescribir como 15 veces y en todas me martillé la cabeza porque no sabía como quería que me quedara. Al final despues de pensarlo mucho, me gustó un poco más como terminó, pero no se, capaz que me estoy equivocando y me gustaría tener alguna opinión aparte de la mía. Si pueden, comenten o critiquen, o algo. **

**PD: Mizuky1412, gracias por los comentarios :D**

* * *

**Aya **

_Él lo sabe, _pensé mortificada, mientras salía corriendo del bar de Master, sin detenerme ni una vez a mirar hacia atrás.

Las piernas me temblaban terriblemente y amenazaban con dejarme caer de un momento a otro, pero a mí no me importaba, no podía concebir la idea de dejar de correr. Si me detenía, temía que el recuerdo de aquel momento humillante me alcanzase y me golpeara con fuerza. Por ahora podía ignorarlo, pero si dejaba de huir, podía volverse real de repente.

Evitando la calle para no tener que detenerme ante las luces de tránsito, corrí como una loca recién salida del manicomio, con el pelo despeinado debido a que me acababa de levantar, mi ropa completamente arrugada después de todo un día de actividades, y sin zapatos. En mi huida los había dejado olvidados en el bar, y había preferido no volver para recuperarlos.

Con aquella pinta continué corriendo por la noche, hasta que la falta de aliento en mis pulmones me ganó y me obligó a detenerme sobre la acerca. Caí al suelo rendida, respirando dificultosamente y sintiendo la piel de gallina debido al frío. Pero más que físicamente, me sentía fatal a nivel emocional.

_Él me…vio, _pensé, queriendo darme de golpes en la pared de solo pensar lo que aquello significaba. ¿Pero como podía ser tan estúpida?

Después de nuestro turno patrullando la ciudad (y sin éxito porque no encontramos un condenado kokuchi por ningún sitio), había terminado tan agotada, que en el mismo bar me había echado un rato a dormitar, pensando que no me dormiría profundamente, y solo descansaría lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y volver a casa. Pero la jugada me había salido claramente mal.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me agarré el pelo con una mano, queriendo arrancármelo desde la raíz. Él me había visto, me había oído, mientras yo tenía uno de mis estúpidos sueños, y había tenido el descaro de hacérmelo saber. El muy bastardo, en vez de fingir que no pasaba nada, o de al menos disculparse, me había sonreído con picardía, sabiendo perfectamente que iba a molestarme a horrores.

_Idiota, _pensé, _soy una completa idiota. _

- Deberías ser corredora olímpica, me costó una vida alcanzarte – habló una voz a mi espalda, con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo me congelé en mi sitio, petrificada de una mezcla entre vergüenza e incredulidad al oír la voz de la última persona que quería ver en el universo. Subí la cabeza hacia el cielo, pensando que algún dios en el mundo me debía de odiar muchísimo para ponerme en aquella situación. Nadie debería tener tanta mala suerte.

- Aya, ¿me escuchas? – insistió Kou mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

Yo me puse de pie rápidamente, como un resorte, y me alejé todo lo posible de él. Me sentía asqueada estando a su lado, sabiendo que ahora él conocía mi secreto mas oculto.

- No te me acerques – amenacé con rabia.

Él se detuvo a unos pasos de mí y volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa suya tan molesta, tan descarada, que sin palabras me anunciaba una y otra vez, que se las había arreglado para agarrarme in fraganti. Yo cerré los puños para intentar controlarme de golpearlo.

- No hagas eso – mascullé entre dientes apretados.

- ¿Hacer que?

- Sonreír de esa forma. Como si supieras lo que pasa por mi mente.

- Pero, cariño… se exactamente la clase de cosas que te pasan por esa mente tuya – contestó él, su voz tan suave como la seda y pecaminosa como ninguna que hubiera escuchado nunca.

Yo enrojecí de pies a cabeza, segura de que él no estaba mintiendo. A pesar de que no podía leerme los pensamientos, no hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta que los míos eran pervertidos, al menos mientras estaba dormida.

- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tú eras capaz de sonrojarte? – dijo él, mientras se acercaba unos pasos y me acariciaba la mejilla roja con una mano. Había una fascinación un tanto morbosa en su mirada.

- ¡No me sonrojo! – le grité, golpeando su mano fuera de mi cara – solo hace…calor.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mas. De todos modos el mensaje estaba implícito, tendría que ser una anormal para sentir un mínimo de calor en esa noche helada. Yo no le engañaba en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – pregunté, para desviar el tema de mi persona por el momento – generalmente cuando una persona sale corriendo, quiere que la dejen sola.

- O que la persigan – argumentó él, guiñándome un ojo en complicidad.

Hice una mueca de puro asco a modo de respuesta, y mire hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a este tipo? ¿Por qué pensaba que yo era como las demás chicas imbéciles que él solía seducir? Yo no caía en sus trucos baratos.

- Yo no quiero que me persigas – hablé fuerte y claro - Es más, no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida de ser posible.

Él puso una cara falsa de atormentado y se agarró el pecho, como si le doliera el mismo corazón al oír mis palabras.

- Me lastimas, cariño. Y yo que solo quería darte consejo de esos sueños sexuales tuyos.

Enrojecí aún más y me vi tentada de golpearlo hasta que estuviera dolido de verdad. No quería hacer más que borrarle la sonrisa de la cara y dejarlo sin dientes. A ver que tan confiado parecería entonces.

- ¡No voy a hablar de esto con nadie, y mucho menos contigo! – grité, rodeándome con los brazos para protegerme del frío, que de repente pareció mucho mas palpable en el aire.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, sin inmutarse ante mis palabras – te podría ser bastante útil. Cuando se trata de sexo, se podría decir que soy algo así como un experto.

Prácticamente le gruñí en la cara ante su desvergüenza, pero no pude evitar que un nuevo nivel de sonrojo llegara a mis mejillas. Él sonrió complacido, sabiendo que podía afectarme a un nivel en que no mucha gente podía hacerlo.

- Tiene que ser bastante frustrante, ¿no es así? – comenzó a hablar él, su voz un arrullo en la noche – estar en las puertas del cielo pero no permitirte traspasarlas.

Yo incliné la cabeza un lado, dudando de sus palabras. Por un momento me pareció que el alcohol en su cabeza le estaba haciendo decir estupideces. No fue hasta unos minutos después que comprendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras, y tan pronto como lo hice, por poco me morí de la vergüenza. Él no podía estar sugiriendo lo que yo creía que estaba sugiriendo, ¿no es así?

- Yo no… no es así… yo nunca… – balbuceé, pero ni en mis oídos mis palabras tenían sentido. Lo intenté de nuevo tras respirar hondo – yo nunca lo… he sentido.

Él pareció sorprendido ante mi confesión, y abrió los ojos como platos. Hablando a voz en grito en la mitad de la calle dijo:

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que nunca has tenido un orgasmo?!

Para ese momento mi piel ya estaba mas roja que blanca, y de mis oídos parecía que echaba humo de pura furia, como una maquina a punto de explotar.

Me acerqué con paso tembloroso, apenas dándome cuenta de lo que hacía, y le golpeé de lleno en el hombro, provocando que su cuerpo se doblara en dos de dolor. Si se lo dislocaba se lo tenía merecido por estúpido, y no estaría para nada arrepentida.

- ¡No grites esas estupideces al aire libre! – le chillé, y luego agregué en voz más baja – y no, nunca he sentido…eso, ¿hay algún problema?

Kou se sujetó el hombro con una mano y enderezó la columna, ahora sacando ventaja de su altura para sentirme un tanto mas intimidada, lo cual no funcionaba debido a lo enojada que yo estaba.

- ¿Qué si hay un problema? Por supuesto que lo hay – contestó él – te estas perdiendo la mejor parte de lo que esos sueños te pueden dar.

- No necesito conocer más "partes", me basta y sobra con lo que ya me atormenta.

- Eso solo lo dices porque no conoces el verdadero placer, la punta misma del iceberg.

"_Verdadero placer", _murmuré en mi mente, sin conocer de primera mano lo que aquello significaba. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado sentirme así, tal y como él describía? Simplemente dejar que las sensaciones siguieran su curso hasta explotar en mil pedazos, como estuve muy cerca de sentir incontables veces. Pero solo eso, muy cerca, nunca permitiéndome llegar. ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Yo me quedé callada, sola con mis pensamientos e ignorando al hombre frente a mí, que me decía cosas tan extrañas. Tenía que dejar de escucharlo o se me podría pegar su estupidez.

- Ya te dije que no necesito nada nuevo – mascullé entre dientes apretados.

- Mmm… si esa es tu opinión, quizás debería hacerte reflexionar – murmuró él como respuesta.

Y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera preguntar a que se refería, él me había tomado de los hombros y aplastado mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Te voy a mostrar lo que es el verdadero placer, cariño – susurró en mi oreja.

* * *

**Kou**

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_, me pregunté como por quinta vez en lo que iba la noche, pero desgraciadamente, estaba lejos de encontrar respuesta alguna. La verdad es que estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni las decisiones que estaba a punto de tomar. Solo me dejaba llevar por la situación, y mucha suerte en donde fuera a terminar.

Como allá en el bar, cuando había visto a Aya salir corriendo despavorida, intentando alejarse de mí lo más rápido posible. No me había puesto a pensar que debía hacer ahora, como cualquier persona inteligente haría. No, yo había decidido salir disparado tras ella, a pesar de que sabía que quería estar sola. Simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

O cuando la había encontrado sola en la calle. Verla tan enojada y humillada, me había hecho querer pincharla, hacerla enojar hasta descubrir que con algunas palabras provocativas, ella podía ser tan deliciosa teñida de rojo. Que se sonrojara frente a mí, había sido una grata sorpresa, dado que siempre había considerado a Aya como un guerrero, más que como una doncella delicada. Pero por lo que estaba viendo frente a mí, ella era capaz de ser las dos cosas sin problema.

Pero a pesar de todas las malas decisiones que había cometido esa noche (y en mi vida probablemente), nunca había sido tan impulsivo, irresponsable y completamente estúpido, como cuando había decidido estrujarla entre mis brazos. El sentir su cuerpo menudo, tembloroso a causa del frío y curvo en todos los lugares correctos, fue mi fin.

Creíble o no, yo realmente había pensado en un plan en cuanto la vi en el bar, avergonzada e inmóvil frente a mí después de que yo había descubierto su secreto. Mi mente había tejido una idea de cómo ganarle a Shirogane en su apuesta y hacer aquella chica mía en el tiempo estipulado. Había planeado seducirla, avanzar despacio, ganándome su confianza hasta que ella me permitiera tocarla, como haría con cualquier otra mujer.

No obstante, yo estaba lo suficiente ebrio como para no acordarme de mis propias ideas, y siempre había sido bastante impulsivo, para empezar. Así que el plan solo se había mantenido en marcha alrededor de un minuto y medio, y luego lo había abandonado, en el minuto en que ella salió corriendo por la puerta.

_Yo… nunca lo he…sentido, _rememoré en mi mente sus palabras, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme de quitarle la ropa. Sabía que no estaba actuando con racionalidad, y que probablemente Aya me mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero de solo pensar que a ella nunca le habían volado la cabeza de placer, me hacía desear tremendamente mostrarle como se sentía.

Ella podía ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera ante la gente, siempre a la defensiva, siempre luchando. Sin embargo, una mujer inocente se escondía detrás de aquel muro, y yo pensaba llegar a ella.

¿Por qué? No tenía la más pálida idea, solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba doblegarla, ver que tan inocente realmente era.

- ¿Qué estas…? – comenzó a protestar ella, en el minuto en que se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada entre mis brazos - ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?

Yo la sostuve mientras se retorcía e intentaba escapar, y por poco lo logra, dado que ella era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía. Pero eventualmente logré controlar a la fiera, y la arrastré conmigo hacia un callejón cercano, inmediatamente empujándola contra la pared y juntándole las muñecas, para que no pudiera seguir golpeándome. La inmovilicé por completo, pegando cada parte de mi cuerpo, a la suavidad de ella.

Sabía que este no era el mejor trato que podía darle a una chica que probablemente nunca hubiera sido ni besada, y me hice una nota mental de controlarme un poco de allí en adelante. Pero no importaba cuanto ella me maldijera y peleara porque la liberara, yo no la dejaría. Estaba terriblemente enfrascado en la idea de mostrarle que podía sentirse bien, si solo se dejaba llevar, y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

- Puedes chillar y moverte todo lo que quieras- le avisé, con la boca directamente sobre su oreja – aún así no voy a soltarte.

Ella se calmó de a poco, y respiró hondo, entendiendo por fin que por la violencia no llegaría a ninguna parte. Para recompensarla aflojé solo un poco mi sujeción sobre sus manos, para que al menos no estuviera tan incómoda.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó, con la voz calmada, pero con un filo perceptible de amenaza.

_Lo que esta chica me haría si tuviera las manos sueltas, _pensé, y casi tiemblo de solo imaginármelo. Ella podía ser letal cuando quería.

- Porque quiero mostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo – contesté – lo que nunca llegaste a sentir.

Ella volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, un claro signo de que no entendía que me proponía. Sin embargo, decidí no explicarle nada, ya que, probablemente fuera mejor que ella no estuviera advertida cuando yo hiciera mi movida, o intentaría por seguro asesinarme. Me la estaba jugando todo o nada, y realmente había mucho que podía perder si esta partida no me salía bien. Como por ejemplo, mi vida. Sí, era mejor agarrarla desprevenida.

Sonriéndole con confianza, pegué la boca a su cuello, y comencé a besarle aquella piel delicada, mientras una de mis manos se instalaba en su entrepierna.

Aya emitió un sonido que fue mitad grito, mitad gemido, y luego se quedó completamente quieta, tensa como una cuerda a punto de reventar. Yo no buscaba asustarla, y estaba dispuesto a detenerme si a ella no le gustaba que la tocara. Pero bastó con que la acariciara ligeramente en su zona intima, para que la humedad de su cuerpo rápidamente me inundara los dedos, y todo quedó claro.

Sonreí triunfal contra su piel, y me pegué más contra ella para sentirla más cerca, todo el tiempo acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior.

De repente, ella pareció despertar de su estado de entumecimiento, y darse cuenta de la clase de situación en la que se encontraba. Como esperaba que hiciera, me intentó empujar fuera del camino, pero sus manos estaban temblando y no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para apartarme.

- Relájate, Aya – canturreé en su oído, antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja - ¿no se siente bien lo que te hago?

- N-no – contestó, pero a su voz le faltaba la voluntad suficiente y ambos lo sabíamos – suéltame.

- En cuanto lo digas en serio.

Le di un par de intentos más en encontrar el tono indicado para echarme a patadas, pero no importaba cuanto ella lo intentara, no podía ponerse lo suficiente enojada o indignada. Lo quisiera admitir o no, la chica solo estaba caliente y quería desesperadamente liberación, y eso era exactamente lo que yo le pensaba dar.

Trasladando mi boca de su cuello al hombro para besar más de la sal en su piel, continué moviendo la mano, esta vez más rápido, más fuerte, para crear una ficción tan grande en su cuerpo, que sabía la volvería loca.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Tan pronto comencé a frotarla en serio, ella no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo, tan bajo que creí que me lo estaba imaginando. Pero al levantar la cabeza para verla a la cara, la vi tan caliente y humillada, que supe que aquel sonido no había provenido de mi mente.

- Haz más de ese dulce sonido, cariño – susurré mirándola directamente a los ojos – quiero oír más de él.

Al sentirse provocada, Aya intentó contener su voz, y esconder la cara en mi hombro para que no la mirara. Yo la dejé, porque que se ocultara no me molestaba, pero al menos quería oírla pasándola bien.

Por lo tanto, decidí que las cosas podían subir a otro nivel, para tentarla un poco más.

Sonreí con picardía, y elevé unos centímetros los dedos, hasta llegar a su punto especial, aquel nudo de nervios tan sensible que la haría perder la cabeza. Tan pronto la toqué allí, la sentí tensarse aún más contra mí y agarrarse con fuerza de mis hombros. Noté que intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero las mías en el medio de las suyas no la dejaron.

Continué tocándola, justo allí, donde sabía que le gustaba. Cada vez creé más y más fricción, hasta que su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar más, y Aya gritó el sonido más sensual del mundo directamente en mi oído, mientras se corría sobre mi mano.

La besé una vez más en el cuello, y luego me alejé unos pasos para admirarla. Estaba tan tentadora allí con la cara roja, los labios semi-abiertos por jadeos desesperados y los ojos repletos de lujuria. Fue esa pasión que vi en su mirada lo que casi me hace arrancarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo. Tragué saliva de solo imaginar como ella se apretaría a mi alrededor.

Pero más allá de lo que pudiera querer, la verdad es que no quería asustarla con demasiadas sensaciones de una vez. Sabía que ella aún no estaba lista para seguir avanzando en ese juego que juntos habíamos creado, por lo que tendría que esperar por saciar mis propios apetitos.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente para gritarme, pero yo la detuve poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Te puedo mostrar exactamente las cosas que te harían delirar de placer, Aya – le dije, mirándola a los ojos y hablándole con completa honestidad – si estas lista para mí, ven a buscarme, te enseñaré un mundo entero que no conoces.

La verdad es que medio esperaba que la chica me golpease, o me matase. Después de todo, la había tocado sin su permiso y le había dicho un montón de guarradas. No obstante, para mi sorpresa, en sus ojos no había una mirada de reproche, sino una de curiosidad. Honesta curiosidad por conocer más de lo que nuestros cuerpo juntos podían crear.

Quise explicarle que no sentiría más que maravillas, que no se arrepentiría de permitirme tocarla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, ella salió disparada hacia la calle, y por segunda vez, la perdí de vista en la noche.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola, gente, aca les va el capitulo 4. Dato importante: agregué un personaje que aparece en el capitulo 1, en la parte relatada por Kou. Este personaje es inventado y no tiene nada que ver con el manga o anime, es solo para hacer avanzar la historia. Espero que les guste.**

****Capitulo 4

**Aya **

- ¡Que no estoy irritable ni me pasa nada, ya deja de preguntármelo! – grité antes de azotar la puerta hasta que prácticamente temblaran los tornillos.

Escuché a mi madre recriminarme por mi actitud agresiva, y demandando que volviera a casa inmediatamente, posiblemente para nos sentáramos con tranquilidad y habláramos sobre mis problemas, pero yo no estaba de ánimos para hablar de nada con nadie. Así que haciéndome la desentendida corrí en dirección contraria a mi casa hasta que ya no pude escuchar sus gritos a la distancia. Sabía que me llamaría durante todo el día, pero para su desgracia, yo había olvidado deliberadamente mi celular sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto, por lo que no escucharía sus llamadas ni aunque quisiera.

Siendo sincera, mi comportamiento no era normal, por lo general yo no era una hija tan egoísta, es más hasta se me podía considerar un modelo a seguir. Siempre que mi madre me lo pedía, o incluso cuando no lo hacía, yo la ayudaba a limpiar, cocinar, lavar ropa o cualquier otra ocupación de la casa. Y podíamos hablar con toda tranquilidad sin que yo explotara como lo hacía muy seguido con mis amigos. Sin embargo, la última semana yo había estado total y completamente irritable (no importa cuánto me esforzara en negarlo), enojándome por la más mínima estupidez y explotandole a todo el mundo en la cara. Mierda, incluso Akira y Kengo se habían comenzado a alejar de mí, creyendo que de un momento a otro los mataría, pero de verdad esta vez.

_Y todo por su culpa, _pensé con rabia, aumentando la velocidad de mis piernas, hasta que todas las cosas a mi alrededor se volvieron manchas sin sentido que apenas podía vislumbrar, _si tan solo él no hubiera hecho eso…_

De solo pensarlo me ponía de malas, y eso era un gran problema, porque estaba pensando en esa fatídica noche todo el condenado día. No importaba que estuviera haciendo, o con quien me encontrara, mi mente en algún momento derivaba a Kou y la forma en que me había tocado con demasiada confianza hacía no más de una semana. Tocado o "violado", sería el termino más correcto, porque no es como si me hubiera pedido permiso para empezar. No, él solo se había dignado a hacer lo que quería, como siempre y esperar que las fichas cayeran a su antojo en la ruleta.

Francamente el tipo tenía suerte de estar vivo, porque de haber estado pasando alguna persona caminando y habernos visto en pleno acto, habría mandado a Kou de una patada al mismo infierno de donde había salido, y a la mierda la buena conducta. Pero eso no había pasado. Nadie nos había visto, ni tampoco yo había entrado en un ataque de furia, porque lo quisiera admitir o no, sus caricias, a pesar de rudas, no habían sido del todo desagradables.

_¿No se siente bien lo que te hago?, _canturreó una voz masculina en mis recuerdos, haciéndome querer echar humo por las orejas. Como se había atrevido a hablarme así, a tocarme así, sin detenerse no importaba cuantas veces se lo pidiera, estaba muy lejos de mi entendimiento. Por lo general yo era bastante agresiva si me provocaban, y me había creado una reputación en base a eso. Por eso se me hacía tan difícil comprender como Kou podía haberme ignorado tan extraordinariamente, confiando en que yo no lo mataría. Debía haber estado demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta.

Me detuve de repente, sintiendo mis pulmones doler por la falta de oxigeno y mi garganta arder por el aire frío de la noche. Me incliné hacia adelante y apoyé mis manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Me había excedido y lo sabía, pero tenía el mal hábito de correr cuando estaba furiosa o asustada, y hasta el momento no había encontrado otra forma de controlarme, por lo que ejercitarme me valía.

_Relajate, Aya…_, canturreó de nuevo la voz, haciéndome temblar ligeramente y abrazarme a mi misma de manera incomoda, sintiendo de nuevo sus manos sobre mi piel, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible. Él no estaba ahí conmigo, era solo mi mente haciendome una mala pasada. No obstante, se sentía demasiado real como para poder ignorarlo, y yo ya no podía más. Estaba en mi límite y no tenía la más puta idea de que hacer ahora para calmarme.

Había intentado por todo los medios posibles olvidar aquella noche, realmente lo había hecho, pero todo intento fue infructuoso. No podía aunque quisiera, sacar de mi mente su voz aterciopelada, esa sonrisa picara, esa lengua besando mi piel, y esas manos tocándome de la forma en que nadie lo había hecho nunca. No importaba cuanto deseara olvidar, él estaba demasiado presente en mi cabeza, burlándose de mí y haciéndome saber que me conocía a otro nivel, uno intimo que nadie conocía.

Sin embargo, aunque me costara creerlo, la peor parte no había sido que me tocara con demasiada familiaridad. Lo peor de todo… es que me había gustado. Me había manejado para derretirme en sus brazos, y gemir alto y claro para que él pudiera oír.

Así que ahora él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que yo era una depravada con sueños sexuales, y que me gustaba que me tocaran, fuera él o quien sea. Mis intentos de ocultarlo ya no tenían sentido alguno, porque ahora él podía decírselo a quien quisiera, e incluso chantajearme. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba mas o menos a su merced.

En mis sueños ocurría la misma mierda. Ahora el hombre que desbarataba mi subconsciente era nada más ni menos que Kou, moviéndose sobre mi y burlándose con esa sonrisa de superioridad, haciéndome llegar hasta casi tocar el cielo…solo casi, porque al parecer darle cara al hombre misterioso no iba a hacer que me permitiera acabar. Otra razón por la que había estado muy frustrada esa semana.

Antes podía lidiar bastante bien con el hecho de nunca haber sentido un orgasmo, pero después de esa noche, cuando Kou me había hecho sentir un tipo de placer nuevo, y que no había conocido nunca, se me estaba haciendo más difícil aguantarme las ganas de sentirlo de nuevo. En especial por el hecho de que él me había propuesto mostrarme más cosas, mejores cosas… con su cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio y pateé una piedra en el camino, intentando controlar los temblores de furia que sacudían mi cuerpo. Sin tan solo él no me hubiera tocado, podría fingir que no lo necesitaba, pero ahora ya no podía negar más el hecho de que quería sentirme así de bien, así de satisfecha de nuevo. Quería todo lo que él me había prometido, porque mi cuerpo ya no daba para más espera. Después de todo él sabía mi secreto, y sabía lo que hacer para hacerme sentirme bien, así que, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me detenía?

_Vergüenza, decoro, posible arrepentimiento, _me recordé. Odiaba considerarme un animal por querer sucumbir a los deseos de mi propio cuerpo, ¿pero que más podía hacer? No podía sacarme al tipo de la cabeza, ni la forma en la que me había hecho sentir. Solo quería repetirlo, al menos una vez, para aplacarme, bajarme las revoluciones y poder pensar con más claridad. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

_ Si estas lista para mí, ven a buscarme, te enseñaré un mundo entero que no conoces, _me recordó su voz en mi cabeza. ¿Estaba verdaderamente lista para buscarlo y demandarlo que continuara con lo que había empezado en el callejón?

A la mierda, si lo estaba.

* * *

**Kou **

- Entonces… ¿lo que estas diciendo es que no puedo ir a tu casa? – preguntó como por quinta vez la chica a mi lado, sin poder creer mis palabras.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, y me tomé el trago que tenía en la mano de un solo saque, haciendo una mueca ante el ardor que sentí en la garganta.

- Creo que lo dejé claro, cariño, no estoy de humor hoy.

- ¿Cuándo no estas de humor para el sexo? – preguntó ella de forma enojada, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas y demandando una respuesta satisfactoria de mi parte.

Yo la miré de arriba abajo y me pregunté como había conseguido llevarla a mi cama las últimas veces, sin volverme loco de atar y comenzar a matar gente. Si, claro, Yui era linda: rubia y modelo (o aspirante, nunca estuve seguro), y con ese cuerpo delgado y delineado de la forma en que más lograba atraerme. Pero no importaba que tan despampanante fuera, la chica era como un bicho molesto.

Despues de aquella primera vez en que la había echado de mi cama a eso de las 5 de la mañana, había creído que mi punto había quedado más que claro. Cualquier chica se habría molestado despues de despacharla de una forma tan fría, y no me habría vuelto a hablar. Más que nada después de que yo le dejara saber que no buscaba ninguna relación a largo plazo.

Pero ella era persistente, y al parecer no le molestaba ser más que un juguete sexual, porque había propuesto que nuestra relación no consistiera en más que sexo. Por mi parte estaba bien, porque ella se estaba amoldando a mí en vez de yo a ella, pero después de unas semanas, había comenzado a hartarme. Cada tanto, ella intentaba pequeños trucos para quebrar mis barreras de defensa, como proponer salidas, o invitarme a pasar la noche hasta la mañana, intentando hacerme enamorar. Pero no importaba cuanto ella lo intentara, yo no caía en la red.

- Hoy no estoy de humor – declaré, hablando lento y claro para que me entendiera sobre el ruido de la música del club.

- ¿Pero porque no? – preguntó de forma caprichosa, haciendo un puchero con los labios e intentado ablandarme.

_Siendo sincero… ni idea, _pensé, porque últimamente yo estaba actuando de una forma muy rara, y ni siquiera yo sabía por qué. Pero a ella no le hice saber eso.

- He tenido una semana pesada - mentí, reclinándome sobre el asiento, y abriendo las piernas para acomodarme.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso – declaró, acercando su boca a mi cuello y lamiendo un camino hasta mi oreja.

La deje hacer lo que quisiera, pensando que quizás me encendería lo suficiente como para llevarla hasta el baño del club y saciar mi apetito hasta cansarme. Pero no importaba cuanto ella me tocara o besara, simplemente no me servía. De solo pensar que ella deseaba más de mí que yo de ella, me hacía querer salir pitando de ahí. Podía ser un hijo de puta que no exigía mas que una noche de sexo con las mujeres que conocía, pero intentaba dejar claro que no estaba buscando nada más, para no lastimarlas en el proceso. Pero con ella al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente directo, y ahora no estaba de humor para bajarla a tierra.

- Yui, cariño, ya basta – dije, alejándola con manos suaves – te agradezco el esfuerzo pero hoy no es mi día.

Ella pareció decepcionada en un principio, pero luego ocultó su desilusión con una sonrisa falsa. Despues de darme un beso en los labios dijo:

- Ok, entiendo. Alguna de estas noches, cuando estes mejor, paso por tu casa, así me aseguro que no te olvides de mí.

Yo le sonreí despreocupadamente, pero no quería más que se alejara. Es más, quería decirle que estaría enfermo por los próximos dos años, así no tendría razón para detenerse en mi casa, pero sabía que estaría siendo demasiado brusco, por lo que acepté su propuesta, y me levanté para alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible.

Tan pronto salí al exterior, el aire frío de la noche me aclaró la mente, que no estaba del todo sumida en el alcohol como me habría gustado.

¿Pero qué tipo de mierda se me pasaba por la cabeza? La chica estaba ahí, receptiva y dispuesta, y yo inventando excusas para alejarla. Lo admito, es insoportable, pero aún así, ella lo quería, ¿Quién era yo para negárselo?

_De todos modos ya no importa, _pensé para mis adentros. Había comenzado a caminar, y sin darme cuenta ya me había alejado lo suficientemente del club como para que el camino de vuelta fuera tedioso, por lo que no estaba de ánimos para ir a ningún sitio que no fuera mi casa.

Había creído que terminaría la noche de una forma patética, yéndome a dormir temprano como lo había hecho todas las noches en esta ultima semana. Pero nada más llegar hasta la entrada de mi apartamento, una extraña sorpresa me esperaba.

Aya caminaba de un lado a otro frente a mi puerta, totalmente inconsciente que yo la observaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. La vi morderse el labio, juntar las manos y frotárselas para darse calor, y moverse inquieta por todas partes.

Al principio me sorprendí enormemente de verla allí. Después de todo, hacía una semana que, en un estado de embriaguez, la había tocado de forma descarada y le había propuesto más encuentros calientes entre los dos. En el momento me había parecido una genialidad de mi parte, pero después de que el alcohol se me fuera de la sangre, comprendí que había sido un estúpido esa noche. Tanto haciendo la apuesta con Shirogane, como yendo tan lejos hasta querer llevarla a cabo. Ella estaba furiosa conmigo, estaba claro, y no era la clase de chica que se deja llevar por un cuerpo caliente, e incluso sabiendo eso, había intentado levantármela. Pero si ella había estado tan ofendida, ¿porque estaba ahí ahora?

- Hay una llave bajo la maceta – señalé con la mano, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola saltar. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo – para que la próxima vez no te mueras de frío y puedas esperarme adentro.

Ella enrojeció, de furia o vergüenza, no estoy seguro, y masculló algunas palabrotas por lo bajo, pero aún así, se estiró para alcanzar la llave y abrir la puerta, sin poder resistir el frío que nos helaba a ambos hasta los huesos.

Yo la seguí al interior y la conduje a la cocina, haciendo que se sentara sobre una silla mientras preparaba café para los dos.

- Entonces, dulzura, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunté de forma despreocupada mientras vertía liquido caliente sobre dos tazas - ¿Extrañas mi compañía?

Aya no contestó, pero por el reflejo de la ventana frente a mí, la vi abrir la boca para decir algo, sin lograr que de su garganta saliera nada. Debía haber estado muy segura para aparecerse en mi casa a estas horas, pero por alguna razón, ahora no conseguía el coraje suficiente para decírmelo.

_Así que esta nerviosa, _pensé, con diversión. Realmente me gustaba desbaratarla, se veía tan inocente y graciosa.

- ¿O deseas algo más? – pregunté, poniendo la taza de café en sus manos heladas.

Mi tono de voz fue sugestivo y bastante claro, porque ella enrojeció y se mordió la lengua para no dar una réplica fuerte. Francamente me sorprendía que se pudiera controlar, porque por lo general ella gritaba a todo el que tuviera adelante, pero ahora mismo, parecía no querer enojarse. ¿Acaso no me estaba equivocando y quería algo de mí?

Con lentitud se tomó un sorbo de café y se deleitó con la calidez que fluyó por su cuerpo, lo noté al ver como dejaba de repente de temblar. De súbito, toqué sus manos para asegurarme que estuvieran a una temperatura normal, y por suerte lo estaban.

Ella subió inmediatamente la mirada, y me miró como si yo fuera un auto, y ella el cervatillo en el medio de la ruta que esta a punto de ser atropellado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Aya? – pregunté con verdadera sorpresa - ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ella apartó sus manos de las mías, y volvió a tomar un gran sobro de café antes de responder con voz molesta, y sin mirarme a la cara:

- No tengo miedo.

- ¿Entonces de que estas nerviosa? – pregunté, sin dejarme engañar por su acto - ¿A que viniste hoy aquí?

Ella enrojeció aún mas y cerró los ojos, no queriendo reconocer mi presencia, probablemente. Los minutos pasaron, pero ella no respondió una palabra, probablemente sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada. Estuve a punto de rendirme y dejarla cerrarse sobre si misma, si así se sentía más cómoda. Sin embargo, de repente ella habló:

- Pensé…pensé en tu…propuesta.

Su voz había sido tan baja y tartamudeante, que creí que me había imaginado aquella frase, por lo que decidí presionarla un poco para asegurarme.

- ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

Aya se mordió el labio, y apretó la taza contra sus dedos, hasta que estos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba empleando.

- Aya – dije, quitándole la taza caliente de entre sus manos, y obligándola a que me mirara – dime lo que quieres.

La chica me miró a los ojos, como evaluando mis palabras, pensando si valía o no la pena contarme lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Creí que se volvería a callar, y estuve listo para deleitarla de nuevo con palabras, pero ella se levantó de repente del asiento y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, alejándose completamente de mí.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, respiró hondo y habló con voz clara:

- Ya no aguanto más… quiero que me hagas sentir bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kou**

Desde el momento en el que ella entró por la puerta, toda temblorosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, supe que iba a perder el juicio. Había algo, en su forma de ser, de hablar, de actuar, que por alguna razón inexplicable para mí, me hacía enloquecer por completo. Y no acababa de entender por qué.

Siendo sincero, siempre había preferido acercarme a mujeres que sabían con seguridad lo que querían. Mujeres que no tuvieran miedo soltarse y ser lo que quisieran. Por lo que era una gran sorpresa para mí, que esta niña inocente e insegura fuera tan atrayente.

Había estado antes con mujeres tímidas, pero no demasiadas veces, porque por lo general ellas esperaban más de mí que una relación de una noche. Yo prefería estar con alguien que entendiera y respetara mi modo de pensar, de no necesitar más del otro que una relación física. Prefería a alguien con quien establecer un contrato no verbal en el cual nos usabamos mutuamente y listo, nada de sentimiento o ataduras. Y aunque cueste creer, me había ido bien así.

Pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en esas mujeres, no podía pensar en nadie más que la chica que tenía frente a mí, temblando como una hoja.

_Quiero que me hagas sentir bien, _rememoré en mi mente sus palabras. En cualquier otra situación o con otra persona, aquella frase me habría dado risa. Pero este caso era distinto, no me daba gracia para nada, todo lo contrario, me hacía perder la respiración en solo pensar en su significado.

Claramente Aya estaba expresando un deseo que no debía decir en voz alta muy a menudo, porque ella era la chica más correcta y poco relajada que había visto en mi vida. siempre que le hablaba de temas avergonzantes a la cara o solo le guiñaba un ojo, ella se ponía de malas, porque no sabía de que otro modo reaccionar. Así que estaba bastante seguro que este tema le debía dar la vergüenza de su vida. Es más, hasta podía verlo por el modo en que se encorvaba ligeramente sobre sí misma, queriendo esconderse o desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Para ella, toda la situación en sí, debía ser tremendamente humillante, para mí, todo lo contrario.

_Si solo ella supiera lo provocativa que se ve… _pensé, mirándola de arriba abajo y deleitándome con la vista. Ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo incitante que se veía así, avergonzada de sí misma y nerviosa porque yo fuera a aceptar su propuesta. Estaba claro que iba a hacerlo, pero no quitaba que la situación era demasiado extraña para ser real.

La verdad es que nunca antes había visto a Aya más que como un luchador más, fuerte y valiente, casi invencible a los ojos de quien la viera. Despues de todo, la había visto rebanar al medio demasiados kokuchi como para pensar en ella como una damisela en peligro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, caí en la cuenta de lo tentadora y femenina que podía ser ella si se lo proponía, si dejaba caer la fortaleza que había construido a su alrededor. Si solo se mostraba como ella misma, con toda la inocencia que conllevaba, parecía una persona completamente diferente, y que me atraía como un imán.

Definitivamente, su timidez tenía algo que me atraía con fuerza. No sabía porque, pero quería quebrarla, hacerle bajar todas esas barreras de defensa que ella misma se había elevado en su vida. Conmigo no iba a necesitarlas.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero voy a necesitar que me lo repitas para asegurarme que no estoy en un sueño. Verás, esto se parece demasiado a una fantasía – hablé mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

Ella enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba (aunque parezca imposible), y me miró con cara furiosa, como si quisiera separarme la cabeza del cuerpo con las manos. Sabía que ella quería explicarme exactamente donde podía meterme las fantasías, y por un momento creí que lo haría, porque eso era parte de su personalidad explosiva. De todos modos, no tenía derecho a quejarme porque probablemente me lo mereciera por estúpido. Yo sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero es que era malditamente divertido molestarla, no para hacerla enojar, si no para verla de un modo en que nada más podía verla. Una Aya completamente diferente a la que todo el mundo conocía. Era extraño de solo pensarlo, pero me gustaba ser el único capaz de afectarla de aquella manera.

Cuando ella abrió la boca, yo me esperaba una sarta de insultos y quizás algunos golpes, pero me sorprendió diciendo algo completamente diferente:

- Quiero… lo que me prometiste en el callejón. El… placer… que me prometiste sentir.

Ante sus palabras, yo me quedé mudo por un instante, asimilando su significado. Cuando lo hice, no hubo forma de que alguien me hiciera echarme para atrás.

Mis piernas se movieron solas, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya la había arrinconado entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Ella se sorprendió ante mi avance, y pareció poner una expresión de miedo en sus facciones. Yo fruncí el ceño, molesto. Lo último que quería era que ella se asustara mientras estuviéramos llegando a una parte buena, así que si se iba a retractar, prefería que me lo dijera de antes.

- En el callejón solo te mostré una mínima parte de lo que te puedo hacer sentir – dije mirándola a los ojos de forma intensa para que mi mensaje quedara claro – te prometí mucho más… ¿crees estar lista para eso?

En vez de responder, Aya bajó la mirada, y clavó la vista en el suelo, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarme y decirme lo que quería. En cualquier otro caso, yo la habría dejado ahí, sin insistirle, pero ella era la que había venido a buscarme a mí esta noche, y no al revés. Por lo que no iba a aceptar que se echara para atrás sin al menos una respuesta.

- Aya, mírame – declaré, tomándole la barbilla con dos dedos cuando no escuchó mis palabras – no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, solo responde a la pregunta.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos, y vi algo en su mirada que hizo un pequeño click. No se que habría llegado a ver en mis ojos, pero de repente, los suyos ya no estuvieron nublados de miedo, sino repletos de curiosidad. Una curiosidad por ver más de lo que tenía para ofrecer, de conocer exactamente hasta donde llegaban sus deseos, y si era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlos realidad. Lo vi todo en esa mirada.

- Estoy segura – dijo, y de haber estado su voz temblorosa, no le habría creído. Pero sorprendentemente, la chica logró esbozar un tono claro y seguro. Y yo ya no tuve más dudas.

- No te vas a arrepentir – murmuré, y corté los últimos centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron, Aya se congeló contra mí, abriendo los ojos como platos, y manteniéndose todo lo quieta que su cuerpo le permitió. Probablemente estaba demasiado sorprendida por mi inesperada movida, ya que no supo reaccionar del modo agresivo de siempre. Solo atinó a tensarse como una cuerda y esperar.

Yo por otro lado, no podía mantenerme quieto. Su boca se sentía como el cielo, cálida, húmeda, y dulce, como nunca hubiera esperado que sería. Y el solo pensar que probablemente, yo era la primera persona que la besaba con tanto descaro en los labios, hacía la situación infinitamente mejor.

Le recorrí el labio inferior con los dientes, mordiendo ligeramente, hasta que sentí su pecho reverberar con un gemido que llegó hasta mi garganta. Yo sonreí, triunfal, porque ahora ninguno de los podía negar su positiva respuesta.

_¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?, _me pregunté, intentando recordar algún momento en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Aya, en el que ella se hubiera relajado tanto. La verdad es que ninguno venía a mi memoria.

Por lo general ella vivía tensa, siempre lista para la lucha o para defenderse de quien la provocara, como un guerrero. Sabía por experiencia lo que la pelea le hace al cuerpo de uno, lo llena de adrenalina y se siente como un subidón de la más poderosa droga. Así que podía entender que ella quisiera mantenerse en ese estado siempre que pudiera, porque era todo lo que conocía y así se sentía segura. Pero se me hacía extraño pensar que no era capaz de distenderse con ninguna persona, porque todos en su mente eran potenciales enemigos. ¿Confiaba en Akira, Kengo o Shirogane aunque fuera? ¿Los dejaría verla riendo o pasandola bien? Lo dudaba.

Había visto a Aya castigando demasiadas veces a los tres hombres, como para llegar a pensar que se relajara con ellos. Con tanta lucha, tanta protección a sí misma, se había hecho creer invencible y que no necesitaba nada de nadie.

Yo quería cambiar eso, que no tenía porque considerarlo una debilidad el desear a alguien más. Quería enseñarle que si se soltaba y dejaba llevar, no estaría perdiendo contra nadie, porque no había ninguna pelea para empezar. Quería mostrarle que podía ser ella misma, y aún así ser fuerte.

La insté a abrir más la boca, y busqué su lengua con la mía, hasta que sentí como tímidamente, ella me rodeaba el cuello. Al sentir que su cuerpo por fin comenzaba a relajarse, y que incluso me correspondía el beso de manera un tanto torpe, decidí que podíamos subir un poco de nivel. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la tomé en mis brazos y comencé a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

**Aya**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, pensé para mis adentros, pero no importaba cuanto me lo preguntara, no había ni asomo de respuesta. Ni yo misma sabía muy bien como había cambiado tanto el ambiente en tan poco tiempo. En un momento yo estaba tomando café, y al siguiente, Kou me aplastaba contra la pared, mientras me metía la lengua hasta la garganta.

Al principio quise empujarlo fuera del camino y salir corriendo por la puerta, es más, estuve a punto de hacerlo algunas veces, pero me contuve. Y solo entonces, al dejar de luchar, me di cuenta lo bien que se sentían sus besos. Me los había imaginado (inconscientemente) algunas veces, pero mi imaginación se había quedado corta en comparación con la realidad. La forma en la que me besaba, era completamente adictiva, siempre haciéndome desear más y más.

Creo que me habría bastado solo con besarlo durante la noche entera, pero al parecer, para Kou no fue suficiente, porque unos instantes después comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos a modo princesa, hacia su dormitorio. Ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Un solo vistazo a la cama doble en el medio de la habitación, y comencé a sentirme de nuevo embargada por todo el nerviosismo que había conseguido dejar atrás. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de salir corriendo, ya que él me depositó sobre el colchón, y volvió a cubrirme con su cuerpo.

Kou volvió a besarme con la misma pasión que antes, mientras movía sus manos por mi cuerpo de forma sugerente, hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta. Lo sentí comenzar a subirla y cuando quise acordarme, ya la tuve fuera de mi cuerpo, junto con mi sujetador. Sintiéndome expuesta, quise taparme con las manos, pero él me las apartó fuera del camino sin esfuerzo.

- No te cubras – murmuró mientras besaba un camino entre mi cuello y el valle entre mis senos – no tienes que sentirte avergonzada.

Yo temblé al sentir su aliento en mi piel mientras hablaba, y deseé poder cubrirme, o al menos apagar la luz en la habitación. Pero algo, una voz en mi cabeza quizás, me repetía sin cesar que era estúpido tener vergüenza cuando esto no era más que un trato entre nosotros dos. No es que me importara lo que él pensara o algo parecido, así que, ¿Qué diferencia hacía si veía mi cuerpo o no? Ninguna.

Sentí sus dedos rozarme con delicadeza mis pezones, y yo me tensé ante el contacto, pero sorprendida, me di cuenta que no era desagradable. Creo que él también lo entendió, porque continuó tocándome en esa zona sensible, despertando sensaciones en mí que no había llegado a conocer nunca, ni en mis sueños.

De la nada, ya no sentí sus dedos, sino su boca, que se cerró sobre mi pezón derecho y lo lamió hasta que yo tuve que reprimir los gemidos dentro de mi pecho.

- No te contengas – me susurró él, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad antes de volver a la acción.

A pesar de lo que él me decía, yo hice todo lo posible para no soltar un solo sonido, pero cada vez que él me tocaba, se me hacía más y más difícil resistirme. Hasta que ya no pude aguantar más, y clavándole las uñas sobre el brazo, gemí en su oído:

- Por favor, Kou…

Él detuvo toda acción y me miró con una ligera sorpresa en su mirada. Yo enrojecí completamente y volteé la cara, queriendo que la tierra me tragara de la vergüenza.

_No pude haberle dicho eso, ¿verdad? _Pero para mi desgracia, sí lo había hecho, y él me había entendido perfectamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aya? – susurró él, justo en mi oído, antes de mordisquearme la oreja.

- Yo… no… no lo sé…

- Lo que quieras… lo que sea que me pidas, es tuyo. No tengas vergüenza.

Yo volví la vista hacia él y vi en sus ojos algo que me sorprendió: aceptación. Siempre había creído que el día en que expresara mis deseos en voz alta, la gente comenzaría a juzgarme, comenzaría a mirarme mal y a rechazarme por desear lo que deseaba. Pero él no lo hacía, él me aceptaba con todo lo pervertida que era yo. Y era malditamente refrescante estar con alguien así.

- Yo… - comencé a decir, pero dudaba que pudiera expresarme bien en palabras. Por lo que tomé su mano, y la guié hasta mi entrepierna, sin palabras exigiendo algo muy claro.

Él sonrió entonces, y volvió a besarme, mientras bajaba mi falda por las piernas. Creí que volvería a tocarme por encima de las bragas, como lo había hecho en el callejón, pero me sorprendió quitándomelas del camino.

Volví a sentir esa urgencia de querer taparme el cuerpo, pero logré resistirme, mientras él me abría las piernas y volvía a tocarme en mi zona más sensible. Pero esta vez ni siquiera intenté contener la voz, no había forma de que yo me mantuviera callada.

Gemí alto y claro cuando él me tocó allí, y sentí como mis caderas comenzaban a moverse por sí solas, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por quedarme quieta. Kou me acarició a conciencia, sabiendo donde estaban todos mis puntos sensibles y explotándolos al máximo. Lentamente introdujo sus dedos en mi interior, y a pesar de la incomodidad inicial, no pude evitar hacerme adicta a ese contacto también.

Yo estaba en las nubes, sintiendo que volaba cada vez más alto, cuando él se detuvo de repente y apartó su cuerpo del mío. Un sonido de protesta salió involuntariamente de mi garganta, y él río antes de responder:

- No te preocupes, no pienso detenerme a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Y acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Yo me quedé embobada viendo los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Sabía que Kou era fuerte, pero nunca hubiera pensado que estaba tan en forma, y que a mí me gustaría tanto.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó de forma pícara.

Yo aparté la mirada de su cuerpo lo más rápido que pude, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, me había quedado hipnotizada con él y no había forma de negarlo.

- No te creas la gran cosa – murmuré como respuesta, solo para sentir que decía algo.

- No lo hago, fuiste tú la que te quedaste mirando.

Di la vuelta hacia él para enfrentarlo y mandarlo al diablo, pero apenas llegué a abrir la boca, porque cuando lo hice, él inmediatamente volvió a besarme hasta hacerme olvidar lo que quería decir. Me di cuenta, con vergüenza, que él tenía ese efecto en mí. Un beso, una caricia, y ya olvidaba mi propio nombre. Era peligroso estar con un hombre así, porque significaría que podría tenerme alrededor de su dedo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero en ese momento, no me importaba para nada. En ese momento solo podía ocuparme de sentir.

- Aya, relájate para mí.

Al decir aquella frase tan vergonzosa y de película romántica barata, logró en mí el efecto contrario al que él quería. Instantáneamente me tensé, porque sabía lo que estaba por venir, y era la parte que más miedo me daba. Cuando lo sentí tantear mi entrada con su miembro, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me quedé todo lo quieta que pude.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa "relájate", verdad? – preguntó él, en tono ligeramente divertido.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi allí, desnudo y encima de mí, listo para enterrarse en mi interior. Esa imagen tan erótica se quedó grabada en mi mente, y de nuevo me hipnoticé con él. Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, lo que bien parecido que era Kou. Había pasado tanto tiempo odiándolo, que nunca me había dado cuenta que él podía ser mucho más que un estúpido que provocaba reacciones violentas en mí. Mucho más.

- Estoy nerviosa – le confesé en voz baja.

Medio esperaba que él se riera de mí o se burlara al tener que vérselas con una niñita asustada, pero de nuevo, su reacción me sorprendió. Kou esbozó de nuevo aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora, y cortó los centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas, para darme el beso más dulce que me habían dado en la vida.

- Si no te sientes cómoda conmigo, me detendré…pero si estas dispuesta a seguir, te prometo que voy a cumplir mi promesa y hacerte sentir bien. ¿Qué me dices?

En cualquier otra situación, me habría puesto a reflexionar sobre sus palabras, sobre lo que yo quería y si me convenía o no dejarlo continuar. Yo era una persona bastante analítica (cuando no me enojaba) así que era raro en mí no ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en mi cabeza no hubo ni un solo pensamiento racional. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había elevado sobre mis codos, y estaba besando a Kou, expresándole con mi boca que no quería para nada del mundo que él se detuviera.

Él pareció sorprendido al principio, porque no hizo intento de tocarme, pero unos instantes después, le cayó la ficha y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra.

Lo sentí empezar a entrar lentamente en mí, todo el tiempo manteniendo su boca pegada a la mía. Yo junté las sábanas en mis puños, y apreté con fuerza ante la incomodidad y el calor que sentí mientras él entraba. Pero no fue sino hasta que lo sentí romper algo profundamente en mi interior, cuando separé mi boca de la suya y grité contra la almohada.

Kou se detuvo y me dio unos instantes para que me acostumbrara a la obstrucción, besándome el cuello para distraerme con otras sensaciones. Pero yo apenas me di cuenta. De mi mente no podía sacarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de que si dolía tanto ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer de mí más adelante, cuando él comenzara a moverse? No lo iba a poder soportar.

- Aya, tranquila, se va a sentir muy bien dentro de poco.

Yo negué con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no creía en una sola de sus palabras. Es más, estaba lista para tirar todo a la mierda, y pedirle que no volviera a tocarme nunca en la vida. Pero él claramente no estaba listo para rendirse.

- Mírame – susurró, tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a enfrentarlo – se que duele, pero confía en mí, solo es al principio. Solo relájate y date un momento, te prometo que mejorará.

Lo miré a los ojos, sin decir nada y me mordí el labio de forma dubitativa. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, que ni siquiera me podía imaginar el rechazarlo. Tantos sueños que me habían embargado durante las noches, tantas imaginaciones vacías, y ahora él estaba ahí, cumpliendo todas mis fantasías en realidad, ¿y yo quería alejarlo?

_Es solo un poco de dolor, _me dije, _me he sentido peor otras veces, puedo soportarlo. _

- Mas vale…. que cumplas tu promesa – contesté, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y escondía mi cara en la curva de su hombro – si no voy a matarte.

Lo sentí más que vi sonreír, mientras me acariciaba el pelo en un intento por calmarme. Poco a poco me fui relajando y sintiendo como el dolor fue remitiendo, hasta que solo se convirtió en una pequeña molestia. Y cuando estuve lista, se lo hice saber.

A modo de respuesta, él movió sus caderas hacia atrás, y luego se volvió a hundir en mi interior lentamente. Yo gemí contra su piel y clavé las uñas en su espalda.

- ¿Se siente bien? – murmuró contra mis labios, mientras sus caderas adoptaban un ritmo suave.

Yo abrí la boca para hablar, para decirle que me sentía en el cielo, pero de mi garganta solo salieron jadeos apresurados y gemidos contenidos. Terminé asintiendo con la cabeza para hacérselo saber.

Él me sonrió para mostrarme que se alegraba que ya no me doliera, y aumentó gradualmente el ritmo de sus caderas. Arqueé la espalda ante las sensaciones, tan deliciosas y adictivas.

Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, de un hombre llevando mi cuerpo a la locura, que por un momento creí que era otro sueño. Creí que no importaba cuanto él me besara o tocara, yo no llegaría a sentir el gran climax que nunca había experimentado.

Pero Kou, fiel a su palabra, me hizo llegar con un grito tan fuerte, que reverberó por las paredes y me sorprendió hasta mi misma. Fue tan magnífico, absolutamente increíble, que realmente me sentí volando, antes de volver a caer con suavidad a la tierra de nuevo. Inmediatamente después de mí, él me siguió, y cayó sin fuerzas contra mí.

- Kou, yo te… - comencé a decir en cuanto sentí que podía hablar de nuevo, pero rápidamente me corté.

Él al parecer estaba distraído o yo había hablado demasiado bajo, porque pareció no escucharme, y yo me alivié de que así fuera. Respiré hondo lentamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras él se recostaba a mi lado sobre la cama.

- ¿Que tal? ¿Me merezco la muerte? - preguntó, con aire somnoliento.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y me tapé con la sábana.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, él porque se durmió profundamente como un tronco, y yo porque realmente no sabía que le podía haber dicho. ¿Gracias? ¿La próxima vez en mi casa? La situación era demasiado rara, y yo realmente no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Por lo que, en silencio me levanté de la cama, y procedí a ponerme la ropa.

Cuando estuve lista salí al exterior e hice el camino hasta mi casa, todo el tiempo intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que acabábamos de hacer. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía ignorar el hecho de que casi le había dicho a Kou que lo amaba, y me había salido del alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Kou**

- Aya…Aya… ¿Me estas escuchando? – escuché a Kengo preguntar repetidamente a la chica distraída - ¡Hola, tierra llamando a Aya!

- Creo que no te escucha – contestó Akira en tono sarcástico.

Yo observé a los chicos desde la otra punta del bar, y reí para mis adentros al ver sus pobres intentos de traer a la chica de vuelta a la realidad. Ninguno de los dos (ni yo tampoco la verdad) podía comprender porque estaba ahora mentalmente en la estratosfera, ya que no era una actitud normal en ella. Por lo general Aya era bastante despierta y consiente sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre manteniéndose alerta para que no la tomaran con la guardia baja, y se encontrara en una situación que no supiera como lidiar. Pero hoy no era el caso de todos los días.

Desde el mismo momento en que la había visto llegar, se había sentado en una mesa con sus amigos, clavado la mirada en el suelo y se había abstenido de decir una sola palabra, como si fuera un ente en la habitación. Al principio tardaron en darse cuenta, ya que su comportamiento era claramente extraño, e intentaron hacerla salir de su estupor. Cada tanto cuando le llamaban la atención, ella asentía como si supiera de lo que los ellos estaban hablando. Pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida en un mundo que solo ella conocía, como si tuviera cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- Aya, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Kengo ahora algo preocupado, mientras la tomaba del hombro y la sacudía ligeramente para atraer su atención.

Aya al sentir el movimiento, dio vuelta la cara y al darse cuenta que la tocaban, reaccionó como la chica violenta que todos conocíamos. Le dio un manotazo que casi lo manda a Kengo volando al suelo, y se puso de pie, rápidamente enderezando la espalda y subiendo el mentón.

_Esa es mi chica guerrera, _pensé sonriéndome, al ver que volvía a la normalidad.

- Estoy perfecta, muchas gracias – contestó ella en su tono venenoso habitual – y apreciaría que no volvieras a tocarme con tus sucias manos.

Kengo masculló una disculpa por lo bajo, pareciendo un niño que lo acababan de reprender y yo me reí ante la imagen de dictadora que ella estaba creando. Creo que me escuchó o me sintió, o algo así, porque en seguida se giró en mi dirección.

Por un segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo comprendí más de lo que ella me podía haber explicado en palabras.

En sus ojos, grandes y marrones, pude ver claramente que ella deseaba algo, algo prohibido que no debería desear. Algo que ella misma aún no estaba lista de querer aceptar, y sintiéndose avergonzada por ello. Pero aún así, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudirla de aquella forma.

Si tuviera que resumirlo en una palabra, creo que esta sería "lujuria". Un concepto del que yo estaba bastante familiarizado, pero encontrar ese sentimiento tan poderoso, en una chica como Aya, que algunas veces se esforzaba por parecer una maquina sin sentimientos, era realmente impresionante. Fue solo un instante, ya que ella bajó la mirada en humillación, pero fue suficiente para mí para entender. Entender que ella no había olvidado esa noche entre nosotros dos. Y eso, por alguna razón, me dejaba malditamente contento.

Después de aquella vez en la que Aya había venido por propia voluntad a mi casa, yo había creído que no querría saber más de mí. Por un lado porque había cumplido su objetivo de una noche, y por otro, ella había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada.

_No es que me esté quejando, _me recordé como por enésima vez, pero al parecer sin lograr que mi mente lo comprendiera, _es solo que no lo vi venir. _

Siempre que traía una mujer a mi cama, a pesar de lo bien que la pudiéramos pasar, siempre existía la parte tediosa de tener que echarla a la mañana siguiente. No me gustaba para nada, y secretamente esperaba que se dieran cuenta solas de que ya no tenía más uso para ellas, así yo no tenía que desilusionarlas. Realmente era mi ideal el que una mujer se fuera por sí misma cuando saliera el sol, ya que significaría que ella comprendía, que yo no buscaba ningún tipo de atadura o relación duradera. Solo diversión.

Sin embargo, cuando desperté solo entre las sábanas a la mañana siguiente de haber estado con Aya, no tuve la sensación de alivio como había esperado. Más bien de…decepción.

_¿Decepción por qué?_, me grité para mis adentros. Ya la había tenido una vez, así que, ¿Qué razón habría para quererla alrededor más de una vez? _Ninguna. _Ya no tenía porque soportar a una niña obstinada y rabiosa por más tiempo, podía volver a mi vida de mujeriego con tranquilidad.

Pero aunque me lo repitiera hasta el cansancio, por alguna razón, a mi cerebro le costaba creerlo, no quería aceptar el hecho de que ya no volvería a tocarla. En especial ahora que ella me había demostrado que aún me deseaba, pero simplemente estaba demasiado avergonzada como para pedir una segunda vuelta.

De haber visto en Aya una actitud de distanciamiento, me habría alejado. Sin embargo, ahora que la veía de nuevo acalorada, de repente parecía demasiado tentadora como para dejar pasar una oportunidad con ella de nuevo.

Sabía que se suponía que era algo de una sola vez, nada más para satisfacer su necesidad ya que sus sueños prácticamente la estaban volviendo loca. Y al mismo tiempo también para ganarle a Shirogane en su estúpida apuesta que habíamos hecho una semana antes.

Me sentía un tanto estúpido al pensar en nuestro estúpido juego de niños, ya que no me había follado a Aya por una apuesta. Es más, a pesar de haber ganado, no se lo había hecho saber a Shirogane, porque me sentía culpable de solo pensarlo. De todos modos no tenía importancia, podía y me iba a olvidar de eso, como si no hubiera pasado nunca.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía olvidarme de Aya, y la dulce forma en que gemía, y se sonrojaba cuando le decía algo caliente. La timidez e inocencia que tantas veces había visto manifestadas esa noche, estaban marcadas en mi mente a fuego, y no quería hacer más que provocarla, ver qué pasaba si la llevaba al límite. Necesitaba verla enloquecer por completo.

Aya me dio la espalda y despidiéndose de todos, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás del bar, probablemente para respirar hondo y calmarse. Cuando desapareció, yo comprendí que no tendría otra oportunidad tan perfecta como aquella, y sin perder un segundo, la seguí.

* * *

**Aya **

_Soy una pervertida, _me recriminé a mi misma mientras corría por el bar de Master y me encerraba en la despensa, _una maldita pervertida. _

Ya me había acostado con Kou, ya sabía la experiencia de tener un hombre y que te haga tocar el cielo, ya sabía lo que era verderamente sentirse bien. Así que, ¿Por qué mierda no me podía sacar al tipo de la cabeza?

Desde que había estado con él, había creído que ahora podría dormir tranquila, sin sueños extraños ni deseos desesperados, solo mi vida normal como había sido siempre. Pero, por supuesto, la normalidad no es algo que me puede ocurrir a mí.

Los sueños, en vez de frenar, o al menos reducirse, se habían multiplicado. Ya no era solo por las noches en que deseaba con fervor que me tomaran hasta desfallecer, ni tampoco cualquier hombre me valía. Durante el día y la noche, Kou era todo en lo que yo podía pensar. Que él apareciera mágicamente de la nada, se quitara la ropa y me tocara y besara de la forma en que me gustaba. Quería tantas cosas, que a veces me sentía abrumada por el deseo y tenía que desaparecer.

Como en aquel momento en el bar, simplemente me di vuelta y me fui, porque su mirada sobre mi cuerpo era demasiado. Sentía sus ojos quemar mi ropa y acariciar mi piel, haciéndome sentir desnuda. Haciéndome desearlo.

Frené de golpe frente a un gran armario con botellas de vino perfectamente alineadas. Apoyé mi frente en una repisa y cerré los ojos, intentando hacer bajar el calor que me había subido por el cuerpo hasta las mejillas.

_Calmate, _me dije, _él no está interesado en volver a repetirlo. _

Me intenté convencer a mi misma de que yo tampoco lo necesitaba, pero bien en el fondo, sabía que no era más que una mentira. Después de todo, yo casi le había dicho que lo amaba, y aún no podía comprender de donde había salido ese deseo, simplemente había necesitado decirlo. Pero, ¿era realmente de verdad lo que sentía, o solo una ilusión provocada por el deseo? ¿Cual era realmente la diferencia entre desearlo y amarlo?

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – preguntó una voz directamente en mi oído, mientras un par de manos me tomaban de la cintura.

Yo me di la vuelta tan rápido que casi tiro al suelo la mitad de las botellas. Kou rió ante mi reacción, pero no me soltó, en todo caso, me acercó aún más a él.

- ¿Q…que…estas haciendo? – tartamudeé, sintiendo el rojo brillante volver con furia a mis mejillas.

- Me pareció que podrías querer algo – susurró él, mientras trazaba un camino de besos por mi cuello.

Yo temblé de puro gozo, pero aunque me gustaba lo que hacía, no quería rendirme tan rápido. No cuando me quedaba una pizca de orgullo que salvar.

- Nunca dijimos que esto era algo repetible – dije, intentando que mi voz sonara fuerte y clara.

- Nunca dijimos nada – sentenció él – ¿me vas a decir que no lo deseas, Aya?

Yo me quedé mirando sus orbes azules, y antes de que me diera cuenta me perdí en su mirada caliente. De repente supe que ya casi no había mas duda en mí, que ya había llegado a un nivel en el cual él me afectaba demasiado la cabeza. Esa pregunta tan vergonzosa y personal, solo podía responderse de una sola manera ahora. Sí, lo deseaba con locura.

Poniendome en puntillas de pie, lo besé de lleno en la boca. Al principio creo que lo sorprendí porque él no respondió al beso, pero unos instantes más tarde, lo tuve metiéndome la lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Gemí por lo bajo mientras él me besaba, y yo le acariciaba el pelo, intentando que las sensaciones fueran aún más intensas, más fuertes. Necesitaba sentirlo contra mí, todo lo cerca que él pudiera estar, para saciar un hambre en mí, que parecía en aquel momento insaciable.

Kou me tocó en todos los lugares sensibles que había descubierto la última vez, acariciándome con la maestría de un amante, que sabe como hacer sentir en el paraíso a una mujer.

_A una mujer, _me recordé en mi mente, y de repente me pregunté cuantas mujeres habrían pasado por la situación en la que estaba yo ahora. ¿Cuántas habrían gritado y derretido entre sus brazos? ¿Cuántas se habrían enrojecido y pedido más? Debían ser bastantes, ya que por eso él era tan bueno tocándome, la experiencia le precedía.

Pero eso también tenía su punto malo, ya que, si había estado con tantas acompañantes antes, significaba que no le importaban demasiado las relaciones. Por lo que yo acababa de convertirme en una mas de su lista. Desde el principio estaba claro que nunca sería ni intentaría ser más que eso, pero no quitaba que me hacía el pecho doler de una forma en la que no me había dolido nunca.

- Aya, ¿estas aquí conmigo? – preguntó Kou de repente, atrayéndo mi mirada a la suya – Por un momento te perdí.

- Yo…sí, estoy aquí – le dije, y sonreí para demostrarle que no me había ido a ningún sitio, a pesar de que mi mente se había ido a divagar.

Kou me devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a la acción. Me sorprendí de que ambos estuviéramos semi desnudos, porque no m había dado cuenta cuando él comenzó a quitarme la ropa. De todos modos, no tuve mucho tiempo para analizar este hecho, ya que él me levantó contra la pared y se enterró profundo en mí de una sola estocada.

Yo perdí la respiración y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritarl. La sensación era maravillosa, me sentía tan estirada, llena y…completa. Como si la parte que siempre me había faltado por fin hubiera encajado en el gran puzle que era mi persona.

- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Te duele? – preguntó Kou, pero por su rostro parecía que le costaba contenerse.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me agarré de su espalda, antes de susurrarle por lo bajo que podía continuar. Él no necesitó más ánimo.

Empezando a un ritmo lento como la última vez, se movió dentro y fuera de mí, calentando mi cuerpo grado a grado hasta que sentí mi mismo centro arder. Sabía que él estaba siendo suave conmigo porque tenía miedo de que aún estuviera adolorida, pero la verdad es que, necesitaba…más.

- Kou… - murmuré por lo bajo – más fuerte.

Él rió contra mi oído, pero antes de que pudiera sentirme avergonzada de mis propias palabras, él aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y se estrelló contra mí con fuerza. Yo hundí mis dientes en su hombro para no chillar, mientras sentía como el final estaba cada vez más cerca, al borde de tocarlo.

Kou dio una ultima estocada más, fuerte y rápida que me llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí, y ambos explotamos en pedazos. Las puntas de mis pies se arquearon en el aire ante la sensación, y luego se volvieron a relajar cuando mi cuerpo volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Cuando todo terminó, me dejé caer laxa sobre él, y en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que él no me fuera a sostener. Simplemente confié.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Kou**

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Aya, antes de empujarme con todas sus fuerzas y hacerme tambalear sobre mis pies – te dije que no.

Yo fruncí el ceño hacia ella y me tiré el cabello negro para atrás en un gesto dramático de frustración. ¿Es que esta chica nunca dejaba de gritar?

- Con gusto haría lo que me pides, cariño… si me dieras una razón.

A modo de respuesta, la pequeña guerrera me miró con expresión indignada y terriblemente furiosa, exigiéndome con la mirada que me retractara en mis palabras si no quería recibir una muerte dolorosa. Pero testarudo como soy, me mantuve firme.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo ella, respirando trabajosamente por la furia– ¿Qué otra razón necesitas aparte de que estamos en el bar de Master?

- Eso no nos detuvo antes, ¿verdad? – contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aya murmuró algo por lo bajo que no llegué a oír, pero no importaba, porque sabía que la tenía donde quería. La había hecho recordar una cierta tarde en esa misma despensa. Sin embargo en aquel momento no habíamos perdido tiempo en discutir, y habíamos usado nuestras bocas para algo más útil.

La chica frente a mí se removió incómoda, sorprendida por el giro que había llevado la conversación, y yo aproveché para acercarme más, sonriendo internamente ante mi triunfo tan cercano. Ella me puso más excusas, intentando no perder terreno, pero los dos sabíamos que estaba perdiendo rápidamente, y que lo más sencillo era rendirse. Ambos la pasaríamos mejor.

Sabía que a Aya le gustaba cuando estábamos juntos, había claros signos de ello en su forma de actuar. Pero incluso ella, tan deseosa como era, no le hacía ninguna gracia el que yo la buscara en todo momento del día, lo que incluía lugares públicos, como el bar de Master, por ejemplo. Ya demasiadas veces nos habíamos escapado de reuniones con los demás miembros del grupo, inventado excusas estúpidas, y escondido en algún armario o un cuarto cerrado.

Aya ya me había pedido y exigido que dejáramos esos juegos cuando no estuviéramos solos, y yo había intentado cumplir su petición, realmente lo había hecho. Pero no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que era imposible.

No había un solo momento del día en que yo no quisiera follarla hasta hacerla perder la conciencia. Poco me importaba donde estuviéramos, mi casa, la suya, el bar, un parque, ¿que mas daba? Un solo vistazo a su curvilíneo cuerpo y ya perdía por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me importaba una mierda lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor, o quien pudiera aparecer, yo solo quería oírla decir mi nombre con aquella voz melodiosa suya, y sentirla derretirse a mi alrededor.

El único problema en la ecuación, era quizás el hecho de que no solo pensaba en ella de una forma sexual. Demasiadas veces me había encontrado a mi mismo divagando sobre algo divertido que ella pudiera haber dicho, o algún gesto que me hubiera quedado grabado en la mente. Como si fuera más que una simple amiga con beneficios, porque muy al fondo, algo me decía que ella era mucho más. Pero de ahí a admitirlo, o incluso solo llegar a entenderlo, era otra historia.

Ella abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero yo, cansado de oír excusas, simplemente la hice callar con un beso, sabiendo que funcionaba de maravilla. Casi inmediatamente, Aya se relajó contra mí y por fin sentí que se dejaba llevar.

Estabamos por comenzar a desvestirnos, cuando de repente sentimos unos pasos justo afuera de la puerta, y tan rápido como pude, tomé a la chica del brazo y la hice esconderse conmigo bajo la mesa. Un par de segundos después, Shirogane y Akira entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

_¿Por qué no cerré con llave?, _me martiricé a mi mismo, molesto de que una vez que había convencido a Aya de soltarse, venían a interrumpirnos. Eso era tener mala suerte. Especialmente por el hecho de que ahora seguramente había logrado cabrear aún más a Aya.

- Esto ya se esta volviendo molesto – anunció Akira con tono desdeñoso – y me esta hartando.

- ¿Recien ahora estas hartándote? – preguntó el otro hombre, destilando sarcasmo en su voz – porque hace ya varios días que no dejas de quejarte.

Akira juntó las manos en puños y se colocó a si mismo en posición defensiva, como si se fuera a enfrentar un ataque, en vez de una simple conversación. Lo vi desde mi escondite, y no pude evitar recordar a Aya, y la forma en que siempre se ponía a si misma con la guardia en alto, como si estuviera constantemente amenazada.

La vi de reojo a mi lado, y ella me apuntó con el dedo mayor en respuesta, lo que me dejó bastante seguro de que planeaba matarme una vez que pudiéramos salir de allí abajo. Excelente, justo la forma en que planeaba pasar la tarde.

- Me quejo porque eres insoportable y demasiado necesitado – gritó el chico de repente.

- ¿Necesitado?, si no estoy equivocado, creo que eres tú el que siempre me pide a mí por más cuando estamos…

- ¡Callate, no digas una palabra más! – chilló Akira, con la cara roja por la vergüenza y el cuerpo prácticamente temblando de furia – me largo de aquí.

_Sí, anda, vete, _dije en mi mente.

Francamente, estaba esperando que ambos se largaran de allí enojados, para así poder salir de ese espacio comprimido, en el que se me estaban entumeciendo las piernas. Poco me importaba si arreglaban las cosas o no, yo solo quería que desaparecieran, y posiblemente, continuar con lo que había estado haciendo antes con cierta chica.

Pero cuando Akira amagó para irse, apenas si pudo dar tres pasos antes de que Shirogane lo agarrara con facilidad y lo encerrara entre sus brazos.

- Idiota, te dije que no quiero… - comenzó a decir el chico, pero sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas por los labios del hombre mayor sobre los suyos.

Por mi parte, por poco sí salto de mi escondite ante el asombro. Sabía que habían pasado cosas extrañas entre los dos hombres últimamente, pero en mi vida me hubiera preparado para verlos comerse la boca con tanta desesperación.

No tenía nada contra ellos, lo que hacían era un tipo diferente de amor y nada más, pero yo nunca me habría acostumbrado a sus gustos. No podía imaginar besar unos labios que no fueran los de Aya…

_Un momento, _me dije, _¿Por qué los de ella específicamente? Los de cualquier mujer me bastarían…_ Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro que aquello fuera cierto.

- Siempre haces eso para callarme – murmuró Akira, entre jadeos apresurados, cuando su boca fue liberada.

Aún manteniéndolo cerca, Shirogane sonrió, mirando al chico a los ojos sin ningún asomo de la frustración previa, solo amor en su mirada. Una emoción que nunca antes había visto en él.

- No quiero callarte… solo quiero que dejemos estas estúpidas peleas de lado.

Akira frunció el ceño e intentó alejarse, pero el otro hombre solo apretó su agarre, impidiéndole escapar.

- Si no quieres buscar pelea, entonces, ¿Por qué me acosas sexualmente a todo segundo del día? ¿Es el sexo lo único que te importa, pervertido?

A modo de respuesta, Shirogane lanzó una carcajada que retumbo en las paredes, haciendo enojar a Akira aún más, probablemente porque creía que se estaban burlando de él. Pero por el siguiente comentario, quedó claro que Shirogane no estaba bromeando para nada:

- ¿Realmente te lo tengo que explicar? Te busco a todo momento, porque últimamente estamos tan ocupados que casi no logramos vernos, y te extraño demasiado. Y no, el sexo no es lo que más me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo…porque te quiero.

La habitación inmediatamente se sumió en un silencio tenso e insoportable (al menos para mí). Yo apenas quería respirar, de más esta decir mover un solo músculo, para no dañar el ambiente que se había creado entre las dos personas en la habitación. La situación en sí era tan bizarra, y yo estaba tan shockeado, que seguramente terminaría diciendo una estupidez de solo abrir la boca. Por lo que decidí quedarme callado y observar.

De repente, Akira estiró el cuello todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió y cerró sus labios sobre los del otro hombre por un breve segundo.

- Hubieras empezado por ahí – dijo en voz baja, tímida – digamos que yo…también te eché un poco de menos estos días.

- ¿Un poco?

- No lo fuerces.

Ambos se rieron, y volvieron a compartir un momento romántico que nunca habría creído ver en ellos. Un momento dulce, feliz y que me cayó extraño, como si fuera anormal, pero por lo cómodos que se veían juntos, realmente parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Al terminar, se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, mencionando algo acerca de llegar rápido a casa. No quería ni pensar para que.

- Bueno...eso fue… - comencé a decir para hacer un cambio de tema, pero no pude terminar la frase.

Aya rápidamente se levantó de nuestro escondite improvisado, y sin decir una sola palabra, salió corriendo por la puerta, dejándome demasiado sorprendido como para seguirla.

De todos modos, quizás era lo mejor, porque no sabría que decirle. Lo que había pasado me había hecho pensar, y había demasiado sobre lo que tenía que cuestionarme, principalmente el tipo de relación que Aya y yo compartíamos.

* * *

**Aya **

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, _me recriminé a mi misma una y otra vez mientras salía corriendo del bar de Master. A mis espaldas, las voces de mis compañeros resonaron con fuerza, probablemente preocupados por mi repentina huida y pidiéndome que volviera. Pero yo no podía siquiera ver hacia atrás, mucho menos volver sobre mis pies.

¿Con que expresión habría enfrentado a Akira y Shirogane después de haber visto esa conmovedora escena? ¿Qué les podría haber dicho? Me conocía lo suficiente a mi misma como para saber que me pondría toda roja e incómoda, y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta que los había estado espiando. A Shirogane quizás no le molestara tanto, porque era partidario de las muestras públicas de afecto. Pero Akira era otro caso, solo podía imaginarme el homicidio en masa que iba a cometer ese chico si se enteraba que sabíamos su secreto más oscuro.

No obstante, aquel no era el verdadero problema, podía enfrentarme a Akira sin miedo, lo había hecho demasiadas veces ya. Lo que más me preocupaba era acercarme a Kou, y escucharle lo que tenía para decir.

_¡No!, _gritó una vocecita en mi mente, no queriendo pensar en ello.

De repente, y por puro impulso, forcé a mis piernas a moverse más y más rápido, hasta que estuve corriendo tan velozmente, que las cosas a mi alrededor se aborronaron. Ya no hubo árboles, ni casas, ni autos, ni calles, solo manchas oscuras que pasaban volando en mi vista periférica. Era extraño, y mareador, pero así me sentía a gusto. La verdad es que no quería ver nada, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería correr hasta desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Pero por supuesto eso no sucedió, no desaparecí ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario, me cansé y tuve que detenerme sobre mis pies para no morirme de agotamiento.

Paré en seco junto a un árbol en la esquina de una calle que no reconocí (y no me importó demasiado tampoco), y me doblé en dos sobre mi estómago. Intenté hacer entrar en mis pulmones todo el oxígeno que había perdido en la carrera, pero me estaba costando regularizar mi respiración lo suficiente como para lograrlo.

_Mierda, siempre me excedo, _me recordé con reproche. Adoraba correr, en especial cuando quería escaparme de la gente, y de mis propios pensamientos. Pero no me daba cuenta que no estaba aprendiendo de mis errores. Por más que corriera y corriera, en algún momento iba a tener que detenerme y enfrentarme a la situación, porque esta iba a golpearme con la fuerza de un tren. Exactamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar en ese momento.

Tan pronto recuperé el aire, los recuerdos me abordaron y me martillaron la cabeza con crueldad. Las palabras tiernas de Shirogane, el rostro sonrojado de Akira, su beso lleno de pasión… y tanto más que había presenciado en solo un par de minutos. Una escena increíblemente incómoda y hermosa a la vez, que había logrado llegarme al corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo, de solo acordármela, provocaba que mi pecho doliera por un apretado nudo de celos.

Sabía bien que no sentía nada, tanto por Akira como por Shirogane, ya que ellos nunca habían sido más que mis amigos, y por nada del mundo los sacaría de esa categoría. No me sentía celosa por ninguno de ellos, sino que por el tipo de relación que compartían. El tipo de relación que yo quería tener… con Kou.

Mis mejillas se calentaron casi inmediatamente con el pensamiento de Kou y yo siendo una pareja, que se besan, se dicen que se quieren y se cuidan mutuamente. Una pareja real y feliz. Ciertamente era una linda imagen, una que hacía a mi corazón danzar de alegría dentro de mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser increíblemente utópica. Él nunca me diría esas cosas, ni me trataría de esa forma tan dulce, porque su personalidad no le permitía ser así, y yo nunca se lo había exigido tampoco.

Desde el principio habíamos dejado claro que no habría mas que sexo entre nosotros, y por un tiempo eso había estado bien, porque los dos estábamos haciendo algo que disfrutábamos, sin tener ataduras ni problemas. Solo diversión.

_Pero eso ya no me basta, _pensé con tristeza. Después de ver a Akira y a Shirogane, me había dado cuenta que todo lo que Kou y yo teníamos era una relación física, sin sentir nada el uno por el otro. Y yo deseaba mucho más que eso. Quería exigirle que estuviera solo conmigo, que me dijera cosas lindas al oído, y que me entendiera aunque yo misma no supiera como hacerlo. Quería eso y tanto más, pero al saber que nunca lo tendría, hacía que mi pecho se apretara dolorosamente, y las lagrimas acudieran rápidamente a mis ojos.

_¿Cuándo me volvi tan dependiente?, _me pregunté, limpiando las pocas lagrimas que habían conseguido descender por mis mejillas. En algún momento en los últimos días, se habían transformado mis sentimientos, casi sin que yo misma me diera cuenta, y ahora tenía que sufrir el dolor de saber que él no me correspondía. Verdaderamente una mierda.

- Disculpa – dijo una voz a mi espalda – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yo me di la vuelta hacia la voz, y vi una chica menuda y rubia a mi lado, que me miraba con concentración. Me impresioné al ver que era realmente linda, con unos ojos azul claro y un pelo lacio como de modelo de revista. El tipo de chica delicada a la que no le suelo caer bien.

- Claro – contesté cautelosa – Pregunta.

La chica no respondió, en vez de eso, se acercó a mi y dio una vuelta a mi alrededor, mirándome con demasiada curiosidad. Bajo su escrutinio comencé a sentirme incómoda, y apreté los puños en cuanto sentí que comenzaba a enojarme. No la conocía, por lo que intentaría contenerme un poco, pero la haría dejar de observarme como un conejillo de indias.

- Ya basta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Solo quería ver a mi reemplazo – contestó ella con voz dulce, pero con un cierto tono de sarcasmo oculto – extraño… creí que me impresionarías más.

Yo fruncí el ceño e intenté comprender el significado de sus palabras, pero estas no me decían nada. ¿Qué reemplazo? ¿De qué hablaba esa chica?

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté, irguiéndome en toda mi altura en un intento de intimidarla. Yo no era tan alta, pero le sacaba al menos unos centímetros, y lo iba a aprovechar - ¿de que estas hablando?

- Hablo de Kou – dijo ella, de repente con un tono diferente, mas duro que antes – el tipo buenísimo que te estás follando. Lo conoces, ¿no es verdad?

Yo me quedé callada del asombro, con la boca abierta y sintiendo como por quinta vez en el día mis mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza. En mi mente comencé a repasar rápidamente diferentes situaciones en que quizás podría haber conocido a esta chica, pero en mis recuerdos no había nada. Yo no la conocía, así que, ¿cómo sabía ella que Kou y yo teníamos ese tipo de relación?

Al ver que yo no contestaba, mi respuesta quedó bastante obvia, y ella simplemente sonrió con seguridad, como si me hubiera ganado en la partida.

- Descuida, no tienes que decir nada. Los vi juntos varias veces, y sé de primera mano que ninguna mujer se le puede resistir, así que estoy segura que te lo follas.

Instantáneamente quise golpearla, reventarla de arriba a abajo por insinuar que yo era como las demás mujeres que pasaban por la cama de ese mujeriego. Nunca me había considerado a mi misma como "fácil" y odiaría empezar a hacerlo en aquel momento…pero no podía negar que la pequeña perra tenía razón. Yo no me había resistido a Kou, es más, yo misma había ido a buscarlo.

Detuve mi puño antes de que pudiera alcanzar su cara, porque lo quisiera admitir o no, ella no había dicho más que la verdad, yo era una más de su lista. Bajé la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como para continuar mirandola a sus ojos inquisidores.

Ella ensanchó aún más sonrisa, al comprobar que tenía la razón, que yo no le había negado sus palabras, ni había intentado poner excusas estupidas. De haber sido este un partido, ella habría ganado varios puntos, y tenía la delantera.

Pero de repente, algo de lo que dijo, me resonó en la mente como un eco. "_Sé de primera mano…". _¿Eso quería decir que había sido una de sus chicas? ¿Estaba viendo a otra víctima de los encantos de Kou?

- ¿Eso quisiste decir con "reemplazo"? – pregunté, intentando que mi tono de voz destilara todo el asco que me daba haber tomado de las sobras de esa chica - ¿Te cambió por mí?

Ella frunció el ceño, y sentí que le tocaba una fibra sensible con aquella pregunta. Bien, se lo tenía merecido.

- No te muestres tan satisfecha, para cuando él termine contigo…y créeme que será pronto, planeo estar ahí para tomar mi lugar de nuevo.

Yo hice una mueca de verdadero asco al escuchar sus palabras, no pudiendo creer que me hablara enserio. Pero por su mirada decidida, no cabía duda que ella creía en su razonamiento.

- ¿Realmente estas escarbando por sobras? ¿Qué no tienes más orgullo que eso? – pregunté, verdaderamente enojada por estar frente a una chica con tan poca personalidad.

Ella relajó las facciones de su rostro, y una expresión triste ocupó el lugar donde la enojada había estado antes. De repente, pareció más profunda de lo que parecía al principio.

- No espero que lo entiendas ahora – contestó con suavidad – pero tu le amas también, ¿no es así? Es casi imposible no hacerlo. Todo lo que él hace o dice, simplemente te desarma, ¿no es verdad? No puedes comprenderlo porque tú aún no estas en mi lugar, no sabes lo que es verlo con otra...pero ya lo haras. Ya lo veras de mi modo, y odiaras a la próxima chica que él tenga en la mira, porque esa no serás tú.

Cuando la desconocida terminó su discurso, encontré que cada vez me costaba más y más tragar el nudo en mi garganta, y las lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir de nuevo. No podía entender como, ni cuando había sucedido realmente, pero de repente me di cuenta que estaba en el lugar que ella había descrito. Estaba completamente enamorada de un hombre que nunca iba a corresponderme.

_Somos iguales…, _pensé, porque por más fuerte que yo fuera, Kou lograba desarmarme. Y cuando él me arrojara a un lado, yo estaría igual que ella…totalmente hecha pedazos.

- ¿Ahora lo ves? – preguntó ella, con la sonrisa más agridulce que había visto en mi vida.

Yo no respondí. Simplemente me di vuelta y salí corriendo, intentando dejar todo atrás, a ella, a Kou, y a mis sentimientos. Pero por más rápido que corrieran mis piernas, no podía conseguir escapar de mis problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

A las pocas semanas de comenzar… lo que fuera que tenía con Aya, mi cerebro pareció hacer de repente una especie de cortocircuito. Simplemente enloqueció de un día para el otro, y pasé de ser un sabelotodo con todas las respuestas, a no entender nada. Generalmente me consideraba a mí mismo bastante experto en las relaciones con mujeres, sabía como lidiar con cada una de ellas, y en cada situación que se me presentara. Pero con cierta chiquilla testaruda, gritona e increíblemente adorable, me sucedía todo lo contrario. No tenía idea en que me estaba adentrando.

¿Cómo podía llamar a lo que compartía con Aya? ¿Relación de pareja, amigos con beneficios? De alguna manera ninguno de esos términos terminaba por complacerme. Claramente no estábamos saliendo, porque a pesar de que, por mi parte no estaba buscando compañía externa, nunca le había dado a entender a Aya que éramos exclusivos. Tampoco éramos lo que se puede decir "amigos", ya que, hasta no mucho tiempo atrás, habíamos sido casi enemigos, al borde de asesinarnos el uno al otro nada más vernos las caras. Y siendo sincero, tampoco habíamos desarrollado una profunda amistad con nuestros ejercicios nocturnos, solo eran los beneficios los que buscábamos. Así que, ¿Qué éramos?

Desde el principio, entre nosotros solo había habido sexo casual, y quizás algunos momentos divertidos, lo que nos ponía en una categoría bastante clara sobre lo que buscábamos el uno en el otro. Pero desde hacía un tiempo, que ni siquiera eso me bastaba para entender nuestra relación. Por alguna razón, me parecía que había algo más allí, escondido entre las sombras, que se había instalado entre los dos en algún momento, sin que ninguno nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. O quizás yo era el único estúpido incapaz de darse cuenta de las cosas, quizás Aya hacía tiempo lo tenía claro como el agua, y solo no se había molestado en avisarme.

Fuera como fuera, no le podía poner nombre a lo que sea que nosotros tuviéramos, lo que me llevaba al no saber cómo diablos tratar a la chica. O me hacía dudar de lo que yo mismo deseaba. ¿Quería llevarla a salir, y caminar de la mano, como en esas estúpidas películas románticas? ¿O quería dejarle claro que yo no buscaba nada serio, y continuar usándonos el uno al otro? Tanta duda me estaba dejando completamente irritable, y hasta Aya se había dado cuenta que algo me pasaba, pero por alguna razón, ella no se había quejado. Sospechaba que era porque ella también estaba teniendo dudas, y como yo, ella tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Así que ahí estábamos, dos estúpidos dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la misma cuestión, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso y atacara al elefante rosa en la habitación. No obstante, pasaron semanas y semanas, y ninguno de los dos hicimos nada.

¿Porque ella no hablaba?, me era imposible saberlo, demasiadas veces había intentado meterme en su cabeza, solo para darme cuenta, que era incapaz de comprender la mente femenina, así que lo dejé. Pero por mi parte, yo creía que con el tiempo el sentimiento de duda que me embargaba, pasaría de un momento a otro, se debilitaría lentamente hasta convertirse en algo molesto en la profundidad de mi cabeza, un simple mosquito fastidioso que no me dejaba en paz por un rato.

Y la verdad es que no tenía razón para creer lo contrario, las demás mujeres con las que solía salir, para mi siempre habían sido una simple diversión de algunas noches, a quienes llamar cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y que me terminarían aburriendo cuando viera en el horizonte otro objeto interesante. ¿Qué razón tenía para pensar que Aya sería algo diferente? Después de todo, no es que ella fuera mi tipo exactamente, y tampoco estaba desesperado por acostarme con alguien, así qué, según mi lógica, ella solo sería una más.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió saber que, después de semanas de sexo casual, el aburrimiento no hizo su presencia, y todo lo contrario, la chica se volvió aún más interesante para mí. En vez de querer alejar a Aya de mi vista, solo quería atraerla más a mí, estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

_¡Lo cual no tiene sentido!, _prácticamente me grité en mi mente, _¿Por qué voy a querer estar con ella, si se supone que no quiero nada serio? _

Tantas preguntas me embargaban la mente, y cuanto más pensaba, más me alejaba de las respuestas. Ese mosquito que zumbaba en mi oído, ya no era una simple molestia, se había convertido en un bicho increíblemente insoportable, insuflándome dudas, y haciéndome cuestionar cosas que nunca en mi vida me había querido cuestionar.

Estaba en el medio de mi crisis, cuando sentí la voz burlona de Shirogane a mis espaldas, y mi día ya de por sí pésimo, encontró una forma única de empeorar:

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Lo miré con la expresión más asesina que supe dominar, y luego me arrojé hacia adelante en la silla, hasta apoyar mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaba tan cansado de pensar sobre este tema, y que Shirogane, de entre todas las personas, me viniera a cuestionar, no me hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Es que este tipo no podía aparecer en momentos más oportunos?

- Parece que Aya te esta llenando la cabeza – dijo, sentándose en la silla frente a mí, ignorando mis indirectas para que se largara.

- ¿Por qué piensas que se trata de ella? – pregunté, y odié que mi tono de voz sonara tan cansado.

Shirogane me sonrió con suficiencia, seguramente disfrutando de mi sufrimiento. ¿Cuándo no se alegraba de él de verme caer tan bajo?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Kou? No puedes esconderte de una sombra, ya los he visto varias veces.

- Pervertido – murmuré en voz baja, y desvié la mirada.

- No me refiero a eso – contestó de forma un poco brusca, pero enseguida recuperó esa sonrisa falsa que yo tanto odiaba – he visto como se tratan, ya no quieren asesinarse mutuamente.

Levanté mi torso de la mesa y me eché hacia atrás en la silla, sintiéndome tan agotado como si no hubiera dormido bien en semanas. Era tan irritante, saber que él podía leerme tan bien y tan rápido, seguramente mejor de lo que podía leerme a mí mismo.

- Quizás solo maduramos – propuse, sin mucha convicción.

- Creo que hay más allí que eso.

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por la cara, quitándome los lentes para restregarme con fuerza los ojos. Mierda, odiaba que tuviera tanta razón, porque eso significaba que no podía ignorara el tema si era tan obvio. No podía seguir huyendo como si el problema no existiera. Aya me confundía, punto, lo que tenía que averiguar, era hasta donde.

- ¿Y que si lo hay? – pregunté, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, mostrándole que no me molestaba abordar aquel tema (a pesar de que no tenía ni idea que decir). Al menos era una práctica para cuando tuviera que hablarlo con Aya.

- No habría ningún problema – contestó Shirogane, con el tono más sincero que le había escuchado nunca – significa que te importa más de lo que creías al principio.

_Mierda, no quiero tener esta conversación, _pensé, irritado porque todo lo que quería hacer era negar rotundamente sus palabras, pero bien sabía yo que no podía.

- No tiene sentido – contesté, pasándome la mano por el pelo con ansiedad – yo nunca quise que me importara.

- Quizás antes no, por la apuesta, pero eso ya cambió.

Fruncí el ceño e hice un gesto con la mano, para desviarnos de aquel tema en particular.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te avergüenza? – preguntó él, un tanto sorprendido.

- No me avergüenza, es solo que…no estoy del todo orgulloso de eso.

- Y no deberías estarlo, apostaste que conseguirías a la pobre chica en tu cama en menos de… ¿Cuánto era, dos semanas? Eso es insensible, hasta para ti.

Abrí la boca para mandarlo al diablo por deliberadamente recordarme mi estúpida declaración, cuando sentí un ruido a mi espalda. Fue algo así como una aspiración rápida, como de alguien que no puede creer algo que vio…o escuchó.

Volteé la espalda rápidamente, y alcancé a ver por un segundo la mirada triste y traicionada de Aya, antes de que se diera media vuelta y corriera fuera del bar. Mascullé una maldición y la seguí, incapaz de concebir la idea de perderla en la noche.

* * *

**Aya **

- ¡Aya, espera! – gritó desde lo lejos el hombre más irritante del mundo, pero a pesar de todas las veces que llamó mi nombre a viva voz, yo no me detuve.

Di la vuelta en una esquina, tomando un camino alternativo para intentar perder a Kou en la carrera, pero rápidamente me di cuenta, que la tenía más difícil que de costumbre. Por lo general yo era buena corredora, estable, rápida y en control sobre mi propio cuerpo, capaz de recorrer largas distancias sin sufrir los efectos hasta mucho más tarde. En ese momento, sin embargo, no podía estar más lejos de la perfección de siempre.

Mis piernas apenas respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro, temblando violentamente y queriendo arrojarse al suelo para rendirse de una vez por todas. Mi respiración era agitada, como si no tuviera oxígeno en los pulmones, y ya me estaba empezando a doler el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, por la falta de aire. Y por si fuera poco, apenas veía el camino que estaba tomando, por las lágrimas que era incapaz de contener. Veía borroso no importaba cuanto me restregara los ojos, intentando secármelos. Pero allí donde conseguía borrar lágrimas, nuevas aparecían para tomar su lugar.

Debía de tener un aspecto patético, corriendo por la ciudad como si mi vida peligrara, intentando escapar del único hombre que había deseado ver con locura todo el día. Pero ahora ya no quería verlo, ni oírlo, ni tocarlo, solo quería alejarme de él y de esa fuente eterna de humillación que me seguía a todas partes. ¿Cómo me había permitido desear a Kou fuera de su rol mujeriego? ¿Cómo me había permitido imaginar un futuro entre los dos?

De solo pensar que mientras yo estaba ocupada sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, él permanecía apartado, riéndose de mí a mis espaldas, me hacía sentir como el ser más increíblemente estúpido de la faz de la tierra. Mientras yo estaba tan confundida, él la tenía clara, que yo no era para él más que un objeto que podía utilizar a su antojo.

Pero, ¿realmente podía estar tan sorprendida? Eso es lo que había deseado él desde el principio, y lo había dejado muy en claro. Solo quería que ambos consiguiéramos satisfacción de la manera más humana y más carnal que se nos podía ocurrir. Nunca había habido ni asomo de seriedad en el tipo de relación bizarra que compartíamos. Así que, ¿Por qué mierda me había puesto a esperar algo diferente de parte de él?

_Una apuesta, _pensé, martirizándome la cabeza para recordar, _así empezó todo, con una estúpida apuesta. _

- ¡Aya! – volvió a gritar Kou, esta vez un poco más cerca, y más enojado, probablemente porque había comenzado a llover, y no le debía hacer ninguna gracia correr mojado.

Tenía frío, y los dedos de los pies ya se me estaban agarrotando por forzarme al máximo, pero no podía parar de correr. No cuando él estaba tan cerca y quería alcanzarme. Me daba miedo que lo hiciera, que llegara hasta mí y se me burlara en la cara. No creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Di la vuelta en una nueva esquina, pero esta vez calculé mal la velocidad de mis pies, y terminé derrapando por el suelo de la calle. Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció relantizarse a mi alrededor, y supe exactamente en qué ángulo se golpearía mi cabeza contra el pavimento cuando terminara de caer.

Por fortuna siempre fui de tener instintos rápidos, por lo que conseguí apoyar mi mano para amortiguar el golpe, pero aún así mi caída provocó que un dolor agudo me recorriera la muñeca. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! – me gritó Kou, alcanzándome rápidamente - ¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes correr en la lluvia?

Intenté pararme, no queriendo tenerlo a mi lado por otro segundo más, pero tan pronto intenté apartarlo de mí, rayos de dolor me recorrieron la mano hasta llegar al antebrazo. Algo de aquella molestia se debió filtrar hasta mi rostro, porque Kou me tomó del brazo para examinarme con manos pacientes.

- Espera, no lo fuerces – me dijo, esta vez su tono un poco más dócil que antes – ven, vamos con Master, él puede ayudarte.

- Yo puedo sola – contesté, alejándome de él e ignorando a sobremanera el dolor, lo último que quería, era que creyera que lo necesitaba.

- Te puedes haber roto la muñeca, no es momento para ponerse orgulloso.

Kou hizo otro intento por sostenerme, pero yo lo alejé de un manotazo, como si solo contacto me quemara. Y la verdad es que, en cierta manera me sentía así. Su tacto sobre mi piel era placentero, no importaba cual fuera, pero ahora que sabía cómo se había estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo, no podía evitar sentirme como una idiota. Él pareció sorprendido que no le dejara acercarse a mí, y por poco me siento culpable, pero conseguí no dejarme amedrantar.

- No me toques – murmuré entre dientes apretados, la furia pareciendo ser una entidad independiente en mi persona – nunca más.

Él suspiró, como si de repente le cayera todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ese gesto tan simple, pero tan significativo, me hizo enojar un tanto más. ¿Ya se había cansado de lidiar con la niña insoportable que era yo? Por mí podía irse al diablo y no hablarme por el resto de su vida.

- Mira, no sé qué escuchaste…

- Escuché lo necesario – le corté, escupiendo las palabras como veneno – ¿una apuesta, Kou? ¿Enserio? ¿Estás contento que ganaste, que mi resistencia no duró lo suficiente? Me siento como una prostituta, como si te me hubieras estado riendo en la cara todo este maldito tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza hacia mí, martillándome con esos ojos azules que me hacían perder la respiración.

- Lamento lo de la apuesta, fue algo estúpido que se me ocurrió cuando estaba borracho y realmente me arrepiento de ello – comenzó a decir él – pero no puedes culparme de todo, porque eres tú la que vino a buscarme a mí esa noche, ¿Recuerdas?

Ante sus palabras, la furia en mí pareció crecer hasta límites insospechables, y por acto reflejo cerré el puño para aplastarlo contra su cara. Pero al hacerlo, mi mano derecha lloró de dolor, y fui forzada a relajar los músculos. Maldita caída.

- Te fui a buscar porque tú me metiste cosas extrañas en la cabeza.

- Solo estaba respondiendo a tus deseos, cariño – contestó con voz dura, y luego levantó la voz – de todos modos, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué justo ahora te sientes como una puta cuando nos hemos estado acostando por más de un mes? ¿Recién ahora pudiste comprender tus propias acciones?

_Maldito imbécil, _mascullé en mi mente. Del enojo, mi cuerpo tomó el control sobre mi cerebro y sin pensar formé un puño en mi mano, golpeando a Kou con todas mis fuerzas en su brazo. Él se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás, pero yo necesité morderme el labio para no derramar lágrimas de dolor.

- Tan cabeza dura – murmuró Kou, por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba y me tomaba con delicadeza de la mano para verme la herida – solo vas a lograr hacerte más daño.

Aparté mi mano de nuevo, y me alejé algunos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡No me molesta! – grité a todo pulmón – sé que soy yo la que te busqué al principio, y la que me abro de piernas de forma voluntaria cada vez que te veo, lo tengo claro. Sé el tipo de relación que tenemos y que yo misma siempre dije que no buscaba nada más, sé que nuestro único propósito es de usarnos el uno al otro, y no me importa. ¡No me importas ni tú, ni tu estúpida apuesta!

Mientras hablaba, un nudo se fue formando en mi garganta, apretándose y apretándose hasta que era doloroso tragar, o inclusive respirar. Intenté controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derrumbarme, realmente lo intenté, pero la situación me superó y de repente comencé a llorar. Lloré porque sabía que me estaba engañando a mí misma. Lloré porque él no sabía comprenderme, y todo lo que decía tenía razón. Lloré por todas las veces que había querido decirle que lo amaba, y nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Lloré porque él no me quería, y lloré por ser tan estúpida como para enamorarme de alguien como él. Lloré por todo eso y mucho más, dejando que mi corazón se descargara finalmente y soltara toda aquella tensión acumulada. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Él abrió los ojos como platos al verme en el medio de mi crisis nerviosa, y al principio no atinó a decir nada, posiblemente porque nunca me había visto tan histérica y no sabía como reaccionar. Pero mientras los minutos pasaban y yo no me calmaba, sino que me sentía cada vez más y más estúpida por mostrarme tan débil ante él, Kou por fin reaccionó.

- Aya… - dijo en voz baja, y medio amé, medio odié como sonaba mi nombre en su garganta – lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido, no puedes estar enojada conmigo, y que al mismo tiempo que no te importe. Solo dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me llevé la mano a la cara y me sequé las lagrimas secas, intentando retrasar mi respuesta. ¿Qué quería yo? Lo quería a él, pero no si él no podía quererme a mí también.

- No lo sé – contesté, y me sorprendí de lo desolada que sonaba mi voz –Todo, nada...no lo sé.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, salí corriendo, pero esta vez él no gritó mi nombre ni me siguió en mi carrera.

* * *

**Solo un capitulo más y se termina!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

**Kou **

El sonido estridente del timbre sonó por toda la sala, y estuve tentado de ignorarlo. No esperaba las visitas de nadie, y de todas formas, no estaba especialmente inclinado en entretener a visitantes no deseados. Sin embargo, aquella persona detrás de la puerta era insistente, y no dejaba de apretar el maldito botón una y otra vez. Realmente tenía que dejar de darle a la gente la dirección de mi casa.

_Maldita sea, _pensé, levantándome de mala gana del sillón y acercándome a la entrada. Estaba preparado para comenzar a gritar a quien fuera que me estuviera molestando, y echarlo de una patada. Pero cuando abrí la puerta y vi la persona que se encontraba detrás, me quedé callado.

Bajo la luz del porche, Aya estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su uniforme escolar perfectamente arreglado y el pelo hecho una cascada sedosa sobre sus hombros. Me miraba con determinación directamente a los ojos, mostrándome que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a mí, y que estaba completamente segura de sus acciones, como la chica fuerte que era.

Su imagen era completamente distinta a la que había visto de ella hacía una semana atrás, empapada por la lluvia, confundida y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. En ese momento me había gritado, insultado y llorado, como si yo fuera la fuente de todos sus problemas, mostrándome una faceta de ella que no había esperado ver nunca. Ella era siempre tan controlada (cuando no se enojaba) y nunca dejaba entrever sus sentimientos o debilidades a nadie, así que verla tan histérica me había parecido completamente irreal.

Sin embargo, ahora tenerla tan controlada y fría frente a mí, me hacía querer verla siendo impulsiva de nuevo. Quería que perdiera la compostura conmigo, que me gritara y me demandara cosas, aunque fuera solo mínimamente. Pero por lo que podía ver, ella había subido sus barreras, y no creía ser capaz de bajarlas una segunda vez.

- ¿Está mejor tu mano? – pregunté, porque fue lo más seguro que me pareció decir.

Ella pareció sorprendida de mi pregunta, como si esperara que yo dijera algo más. Bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca envuelta en un vendaje blanco, y la hizo girar ligeramente, para mostrarme que estaba bien.

- Sí – respondió – no está rota, es solo una torcedura.

- Es bueno oír eso.

Al terminar ese intercambio de palabras tan vago, ambos nos quedamos callados, dejando que el silencio se interponga entre los dos. Ninguno sabía bien que decir, o que hacer, porque estábamos en el suelo menos familiar que habíamos pisado nunca, y éramos nuevos en todo eso del sentimentalismo. De todos modos, era ella la que, de nuevo, se había aparecido en mi casa. Si se había decidido a aclarar su complicada mente femenina, podía hacérmelo saber cuándo quisiera.

Pasaron los minutos, y ella no dijo una palabra, simplemente se mantuvo ahí, silenciosa y enojada, quizás esperando que yo diera el primer paso para reparar nuestra extraña relación. Yo abrí la boca para hablar, decir algo aunque sonara estúpido, porque claramente ella estaba demasiado vergonzosa como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a actuar como el ser más responsable, ella de repente se arrojó con toda su fuerza hacia adelante y cayó entre mis brazos, cerrando su boca firmemente contra la mía.

Me quedé un momento sorprendido, pero no tardé en sentir el familiar rayo de pasión que surgía desde lo más profundo de mí cuando estaba con Aya. Aún no entendía bien como podía desearla con tanta fuerza, pero me di cuenta que ya me importaba menos comprenderlo, y más sentirlo. ¿Qué era lo que me enloquecía de Aya? Todo, nada y no lo sé, como ella me había dicho la última vez. No importaba de donde venía el sentimiento, porque este ya se había instalado allí, y era reacio a retirarse.

El beso terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, e hice un amague para volver a tomar su boca. Pero ella me alejó con manos firmes, cerró la puerta a su espalda, y con movimientos decididos, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al dormitorio.

- Espera… Aya – intenté frenarla, pero la chica era fuerte y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Me empujó hacia la cama y se quitó su camiseta por la cabeza, sin un asomo de vergüenza o miedo en sus ojos, solo lujuria. Sonreí a mi mismo al recordar cómo hasta hace unas semanas, la chica había estado nerviosa con cada encuentro, no muy segura de cómo actuar o como sentirse. Pero ahora no era el caso. En ese momento, mientras se desnudaba frente a mi, ya no parecía una chiquilla insegura, sino una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Fue en ese instante, al verla tan distinta, que comprendí la situación extraña que se había formado. Aya al fin había tomado una desición.

La última vez, me había hecho un lío en la cabeza, diciendo que yo le importaba, y luego un segundo después, que mi persona no ocupaba un solo pensamiento de su mente. Pero yo había entendido a pesar de que ni ella misma lo hacía, básicamente había tratado de decirme, que no estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos por mí, ni sobre el tipo de relación que quería compartir conmigo. No estaba segura de nada y necesitó mucho tiempo para aclararse, pero ahora, atacándome en mi cama de esa forma, veía que Aya había elegido finalmente. Había elegido estar conmigo.

Sonreí y la arrastré debajo de mí para besarla, y tocar toda esa suave piel. La verdad es que estaba más que feliz porque me había elegido. Yo también me había complicado con respecto a mis sentimientos por ella, pero toda esa semana en que ella no me permitió verla, caí en la cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba. No solo físicamente, sino que como algo mucho mas significativo. Quería reírme con ella, y molestarla hasta ver como se enojaba, y quería ayudarla a entrenar para hacerla más fuerte, y cuidarla cuando no se cuidaba a si misma. Quería todo eso y tanto más, que cuando la tuve allí mismo entre mis brazos, fui incapaz de soltarla.

Aya gimió por lo bajo y me acarició la espalda con las manos, tocándome con confianza. Al ver que estaba tan deseosa, decidí que quizás era tiempo de probar nuevamente sus límites.

Besando un camino por su cuerpo, me conduje más y más hacia abajo, pasando por su abdomen, el ombligo, sus caderas, y finalmente la zona que deseaba llegar. Sin perder tiempo, le abrí las piernas y me ubiqué entre ellas, mordisqueando ligeramente sus muslos interiores.

Ella se levantó sobre sus codos, y pareció querer decir algo, de repente con una sombra de duda cruzándole la mirada. Lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incomoda, pero habían demasiadas cosas que soñaba con mostrarle, y no pensaba echarme para atrás antes de darle a probar.

- Tranquila, Aya – murmuré, soltando deliberadamente mi aliento sobre su zona íntima – voy a hacerte sentir bien, confía en mí.

Ella pareció seguir dudando, y estuve a punto de echarme para atrás, porque no quería forzarla. Pero en el último segundo, la chica se echó hacia sobre la cama y abrió las piernas todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Su susurro resonó en mis oídos, y provocó que un fuego imparable resurgiera desde mis entrañas:

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Sin pensarlo más, me incliné hacia adelante, y la besé allí abajo, arrastrando mi lengua por cada centímetro de piel caliente. Ella gritó de sorpresa e intentó cerrar las piernas por acto reflejo, pero yo la sostuve con las manos, y no la dejé escapar. Dándole una ultima mirada de advertencia para que se mantuviera quieta, continué con mi tarea.

- Kou… Kou… Kou… - comenzó a canturrear Aya, cerrando los ojos y aferrando las sabanas contra las manos. Su nombre sonaba tan dulce en sus labios, tan caliente, que me hizo esforzarme más.

Arrastré la lengua hasta su entrada y la hice adentrar en lo más profundo de su interior. Ella lloró, y me rogó que me detuviera, pero a la vez que no parara nunca. Quería dejar de sentirse tan extraña, al mismo tiempo quería seguir hasta que la cumbre de placer termine en una explosión espectacular. Estaba tan hermosa allí, toda confundida, sin saber lo que deseaba.

A pesar de sus ruegos, yo continué con lo mío, y poco a poco, la fui acercando a la línea de meta. La toqué en su punto más sensible, hundí mis dedos en su cuerpo para prepararla para mí, y la besé donde nadie la había besado nunca. Lentamente la fui enloqueciendo tanto, que cuando su cuerpo por fin estalló, ella gritó alto y claro en la noche.

Al terminar, subí de nuevo por su cuerpo, y la besé en la boca. Ella estaba tan agotada que ni se puso a pensar donde la había estado besando hacía un minuto, o quizás si lo sabía y solo le pareció caliente hacerlo. De todas formas, aceptó mi beso, y abrió las piernas, para que yo pudiera ubicar mis caderas entre ellas.

Alejé ligeramente la cara para mirarla a los ojos, mientras lentamente me iba hundiendo en ella. Aya pareció tentada de apartar la mirada, por pura vergüenza, pero algo la detuvo. Y mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían en un instante de perfecto éxtasis, ella no se retiró.

La verdad es que no recuerdo bien que pasó después de eso, después de que ambos explotáramos juntos y cayéramos rendidos en la cama. Solo sé que en un instante me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, con la chica que más deseaba junto a mí, y al instante, me sentí completamente miserable.

Tan solo unas horas más tarde, allí sobre mi cama, donde Aya tendría que haber estado durmiendo conmigo después de nuestra noche juntos, no había más que sabanas frías. Las tomé en un puño, sintiéndome furioso, y me levanté de un salto de la cama. Todo lo que podía pensar, era que Aya me había engañado, que no me había elegido a mí, y eso no podía aceptarlo. Ahora que sabía lo que era amarla, no me iba a conformar con menos.

Salí corriendo de la casa sin importarme todo lo que estaba dejando atrás.

* * *

**Aya **

Mi caminata era larga, y francamente ya estaba cansada. Hubiera sido útil saber hacia dónde me dirigía, para no estar vagando a las 7 de la mañana por toda la ciudad como una condenada, pero desgraciadamente, no tenía idea a donde iba o porque. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba bienvenida en ciertos sitios, que no era mi lugar permanecer demasiado tiempo donde no me querían. Por lo tanto, tenía que encontrar algo más que hacer.

Sin embargo, no era tan fácil. Porque todas las opciones parecían horribles desde mi punto de vista, no quería ir a casa, ni al bar de Master, ni a lo de Akira o Kengo. Lo que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo, era ir a la casa del hombre que no me amaba.

Mi corazón pareció romperse un poco más al pensar en esto, y estuve tentada de dejar de caminar, simplemente rendirme y ver que pasaba.

Estaba tan cansada de todo. Había estado la ultima semana pensando como loca mis opciones, si era viable pedirle a Kou que fuera mío, o si era una locura de mi mente enamorada. La verdad es que nosotros no teníamos una verdadera relación, solo sexo casual, y no tenía derecho en desear nada más. Había creído de que quizás podía quedarme con él aunque no me quisiera, simplemente pedirle que fingiera para mí de vez en cuando. Pero me estaría haciendo daño a mi misma, y no tenía sentido destrozarme más de lo necesario, ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada. Antes de que me diera cuenta, terminaría como Yui, la chica que se había obsesionado tanto con él, que aún esperaba que volviera a por ella.

También consideré cortar mi relación con él, no verlo nunca más ni buscarlo las innumerables veces que lo necesitaba. Pero esa opción la descarté rápidamente, porque sabía que sería imposible. Algunas veces era cierto que él sacaba lo peor de mí, haciéndome enojar o queriendo golpearle, pero otras, él me hacía reír o me hacía sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en el estomago, haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo. No podía siquiera pensar en separarme de él, cuando me hacía tan feliz, tanto dentro de la cama como fuera de ella.

Por lo tanto, había decidido… no decidir, simplemente permanecer como estábamos, sin ser nada el uno para el otro, sin desear más. Me convencí a mi misma de que podía dejar de amarlo, usarlo a él como lo había hecho desde un principio, y que no signifique nada para mí. Incluso podía intentar buscar a alguien más, y lentamente romper mi fina conexión con él.

Sin embargo, no me tomó más que una noche darme cuenta lo imposible que iba a ser aquello. No importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, podía ser el tipo más insoportable del mundo, o el más sexi, yo igual iba a amarlo de la misma forma. Aunque él no me quisiera a mí, y mi actitud masoquista no tuviera sentido, yo no podía olvidarme de él de un día para el otro, fingir que no me importaba, no podía.

El día anterior, cuando habíamos pasado la noche juntos, mi corazón había latido tan fuerte, que creí que se me escaparía del pecho si no tenía cuidado. Creí que estallaría de rabia, de tristeza y de felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo. Porque estaba junto al hombre que amaba, mirándome intensamente a los ojos mientras me hacía el amor, pero sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo que yo. Podía fingir todo lo que quisiera cuando estábamos separados, pero juntos era otra historia, con él no podía ser otra.

Es por eso que me había largado de su casa, nada más terminar. Me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero dormir en su casa habría supuesto tener demasiado confianza con él, y estaba segura que él no quería eso. Una vez me había dicho que sus mujeres no se quedaba en su casa más allá de las 5 de la mañana, porque no le parecía cómodo compartir su cama con alguien que ya se había acostado. Yo no tenía por qué ser diferente al resto de sus mujeres.

_Bueno, creo que este es el final, _me dije, y sentí un nudo contraer mi garganta. Ya no había lo que hacer. Era mejor terminarlo ahora, y sentirme así de miserable, que continuar esa estúpida relación, y terminar aún peor. Además, no era justo para él, que le tirara todos mis problemas, y le culpara por todo lo que yo no quería enfrentar. Él no tenía porque soportar a una chiquilla inmadura como yo, se merecía más que eso.

Me di la vuelta, arrastrando tristemente los pies para iniciar mi camino a casa, cuando de repente, a lo lejos vi una figura acercarse, y mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho.

_No puede ser, _pensé, porque realmente era imposible. No podía ser que estuviera viendo a Kou despierto a las 7 de la mañana, en pijama y sin arreglarse, acercándose rápidamente a mí.

Por un momento sentí verdadera felicidad, simplemente porque estaba ahí, tan cerca de mí. Pero corté el sentimiento de raíz antes de que pudiera crecer más de lo debido. Era imposible que él viniera a buscarme, no tenía sentido y no tenía que ilusionarme con estupideces.

No obstante, incluso yo tenía que admitir que Kou se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mí, y tenía cara de enojado. Me pregunté porque estaría tan furioso, pero casi no tuve tiempo de pensar una respuesta, ya que él me tomó del brazo y me arrinconó contra una pared, dejándome encerrada entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber adónde te habías metido?! – prácticamente me gritó Kou en la cara.

Yo me quedé sorprendida ante su arrebato de rabia, y instantáneamente quise responderle de la misma forma dura, pero me controlé. La verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear, y su cercanía me estaba afectando, así que cuanto antes me gritara y se fuera, mejor.

- Salí a dar una caminata.

No era la verdad, pero tampoco era exactamente una mentira, ya que caminar era lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía casi media hora, así que no me parecía mal decirle aquella excusa para sacármelo de encima.

- ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? – preguntó con desdén, sin tragar ni una de mis palabras – a mi me parece que te estabas escapando de mí.

Yo fruncí el ceño, e inmediatamente intenté alejar a Kou. No había nada peor para mí, que alguien me acusara de estar escapando, que alguien creyera que había una situación que yo no era capaz de enfrentar. No importaba que tanto lo amara, no iba a dejar que pensara esas cosas de mí.

- No me escapé – contesté entre dientes – yo no hago eso, me fui de tu casa porque estaba…

- Huyendo – terminó él la frase por mí – estabas huyendo porque eres oficialmente la mujer más complicada en la historia de la humanidad, y aún no te decidiste lo que quieres. No es tan difícil, Aya, toma una maldita decisión, de una vez por todas.

Repentinamente me sentí furiosa, y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, intentando crear distancia entre los dos, para que lo que dijera, no calara tan profundo en mí. No se lo admitiría, pero sus palabras me dolían mucho. ¿Qué creía, que era fácil amarlo? ¿Qué podía simplemente demandarle atención cuando él no me quería de la misma forma? No era fácil tomar una decisión, porque significaría perderlo a él. ¿No podía entender eso?

- Ya deja de luchar – dijo él, sosteniéndome de los brazos para que no intentara apartarlo más - ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo, Aya? Enfrenta el problema de raíz, y dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

- ¡A ti! – le grité, sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi garganta, pero intenté tragármelo, porque no quería llorar de nuevo frente a él – solo te quiero a ti.

Tan pronto lo dije, me sentí en un extraño espiral de malestar y alivio. Por un lado se sentía increíble poder ser sincera después de tanto tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, pero por el otro, me daba miedo saber cuál sería su respuesta.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada de mi misma, y quise desaparecer. Pero él me levantó la barbilla con firmeza y me obligó a verle a los ojos. Su mirada no era nada de lo que o estaba esperando, ni burla, ni sorpresa, o incomodidad, solo la dulzura que veía raramente en él, y lograba desarmarme por completo.

- Listo – dijo él entonces, con el tono más calmado del mundo – no era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Acercó su cara hacia la mía, como para besarme, y yo estuve tentada de dejarlo. Después de todo, él tenía una forma tan única de hacerlo, que siempre conseguía hacerme olvidar todo. Me hubiera gustado besarlo, pero si lo hacía solo estaría cayendo de nuevo en el mismo circulo vicioso de siempre, y no tenía energías. Lo alejé de mí, y me pegué a la pared a mi espalda.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste confesártelo? – pregunté, y el tono de mi voz fue tan triste que me dio asco incluso a mí - ¿Te divierte el hecho de saber que puedes tener a la chica que quieras, que no hay nadie que se te resista? Bueno, te felicito, ganaste, estoy enamorada de ti y ya no tienes que fingir más, puedes irte con todas esas mujeres que te esperan haciendo fila.

Kou abrió los ojos como platos, y vi mil preguntas surcar sus pupilas. Abrió la boca y balbuceó algo, pero apenas lo entendí porque ya no quería escucharlo, ya no quería que me engañara más. Me sentía traicionada, como el cebo de la apuesta que fui todo el tiempo sin saberlo.

Me giré para irme, empezar a correr y esperar perderlo con la distancia. Pero él me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, y me arrastró entre sus brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¿Es eso lo que estuviste pensando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué solo eras un objetivo que yo debía alcanzar y que luego no iba a quererte más? Aya, no podrías estar más equivocada.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no fui más que una apuesta que debías ganar contra Shirogane? Me lo dijiste tu mismo.

Él susupiró y me dio la vuelta, para que lo miré directamente a la cara. En sus ojos había alguna especie de desesperación, quizás porque le creyera sus palabras, pero a mí me estaba costando hacerlo.

- Admito lo de la apuesta, fue una estupidez que hice con Shirogane y me arrepiento mucho de ello. Pero después de un tiempo ya había olvidado esa maldita apuesta, Aya, dejó de significar algo para mí… porque me empezaste a importar tú.

_No, es mentira, _me dije en mi mente. Que cruel podía ser ese hombre, diciéndome esas mentiras a la cara. ¿Qué quería ganar ahora? Ya me había destrozado, tenía mi corazón en bandeja y podía llevárselo cuando quisiera. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de seguir torturándome?

- ¿No me crees, verdad? – preguntó él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y acercándose todo lo que pudiera a mí – Piensas que te estoy engañando, y no lo hago. Sé que tengo la reputación de jugar con los corazones de las personas, pero no lo estoy haciendo ahora, no contigo. Te quiero, Aya, yo también te quiero.

_No, no, no…, _me repetí una y otra vez en mi mente, y cerré los ojos para guardarme las lágrimas. Él estaba frente a mí diciendo todas esas cosas que siempre había deseado que me dijera, y aún así yo no podía creerle. Me sentía tan rota por dentro, incapaz de confiar en él, de darle todo de mí. No tenía sentido que él me quisiera, no cuando tenía esperando a todas esas mujeres que lo aceptarían exactamente por cómo era.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? – preguntó, con voz enojada, sacudiéndome un poco para que abriera los ojos.

- Porque no tiene sentido lo que dices – dije, y me sentí mortificada cuando una lagrima me recorrió la mejilla.

Intenté borrármela antes de que la viera, pero Kou fue más rápido, y me la quitó con una caricia de sus dedos, dejando un rastro caliente a su paso.

- Si, tiene sentido – dijo con voz suave – lamento haberte hecho creer que no eras importante para mí. Pero a fin de cuentas, soy igual que tu, los sentimientos no son algo que yo entienda fácil. Al principio no entendía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, ni lo que quería de ti, por eso me costó mucho llegar ahora a este punto.

Yo no quise que pasara, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, empecé a dudar. Mi corazón se abrió un poco más hacia él, y traté de entenderlo, de ver su punto de vista ¿Podía ser posible, que él sufriera como yo? ¿Qué no comprendiera sus propios sentimientos, o no supiera cómo expresarse, al igual que a mí?

- No se si puedo creer, que yo pueda afectarte tanto – contesté, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tierna, y volvió a abrazarme.

- Cariño, vine a buscarte a las 7 de la mañana en pijama, porque te extrañaba. Eso nunca lo hice por nadie, ni lo volvería a hacer. Solo tú logras enloquecerme tanto.

Reí ligeramente contra su hombro, y sentí un indudable alivio recorrerme, llenándome de energía. Pero aún me faltaba un poco para dejar que me apoyara en él.

- Sé que no es fácil para ti confiar en las personas - comenzó a decir Kou - y quizás sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero voy a pedirte que, en este caso, confíes en mí. Yo te quiero y no pienso ir a buscar a ninguna mujer que pueda estar esperándome, solo pienso encontrarte a ti cada vez que te me escapes.

Sus palabras era tan hermosas, tan indudablemente suyas, que consiguieron tocarme en lo más profundo de mí, y derretir mi helada barrera alrededor de mi corazón. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo abracé con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien, estar allí entre sus brazos, y saber que justo allí era mi lugar. Que quizás no lo había sido en un principio, pero que de ahora en más siempre lo sería.

- Entonces, básicamente somos unos idiotas, que hace tiempo sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo – resumí yo.

- Sí, así va mas o menos la historia – respondió él, y me sujetó de nuevo la cara entre las manos – eres una diablilla irritante, que me enloquece completamente… y no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de que te quiero, ¿esta claro?

Le sonreí abiertamente, y me puse de puntillas para besarlo, adorando que ya tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Ahora Kou era mío, y se sentía extrañamente maravilloso ser suya.

* * *

**Bueno, acá llegué al final de la historia. **

**Admito que tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a este fic, porque por un lado, adoro a la pareja, y hay algunas escenas que me gustaron mucho. Pero por otro lado, la verdad es que ya quería terminarla de una vez para pasar a escribir otra cosa, y hay algunas cosas que siento que podrian haber quedado mejor. De todas formas, me pareció que se merecía un buen final, y como no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, la seguí hasta terminarla (a pesar de que tarde mucho).**

**Me gustaria decir, muchas gracias a Mizuky1412, por dejarme un comentario sin falta en cada capitulo, realmente me quedaba muy contenta cuando leía una reseña tuya, y me sirvió mucho para no dejar la historia tirada a mitad de camino. Me alegra saber que te gusto. **

**Sé que no mucha gente leyó la historia, pero a los que si la leyeron, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos! **


End file.
